Wierzenia i Mitologie Fiary (Mroczne Wojny)
Mała notka autorska. Jak zauważycie, czytając treść (zakładając, że będzie wam się chciało marnować czas na tą ścianę tekstu jaka kiedyś tu powstanie), wiele z wymienionych kultów już na obecnym etapie rozwoju fabularnego, czyli przed Wojną Czterech Królestw; z perspektywy którego pisane jest wszystko co zawiera się w arcie; nie istnieje albo została mocno zredukowana, mimo wszystko postanowiłem je tutaj jednak wymienić i opisać, od tak dla urozmaicenia uniwersum. Fiara, chociaż przez jej mieszkańców jest nazywana wyspą; to dziwaczne niemożliwe do pojęcia nawet dla najtęższych umysłów tego świata zakrzywienia przestrzeni sprawiają, że miejsce to które jest praktycznie niezauważalne nawet dla skanów satelitarnych; w rzeczywistości ma rozmiary małego kontynentu. Na dodatek Fiara nie jest zamieszkana tylko przez ludzi, lecz także masę innych istot, które wyszły z najróżniejszych powieści fantasy, lub najgorszych horrorów. Od ras dość popularnych jak krasnoludy, elfy czy orkowie, oraz wszystkie warianty tej rasy, przez nagi, wróżki, syreny, demony, a na tworach bardzo dziwnych, przerażających i zwykle będących po prostu potężnymi, bezmyślnymi drapieżnikami, jak wiele mutantów z Nieznanych Krain, wszystkie one przewalają się przez tereny "wyspy" i w zdecydowanej większości, wierzą one w jakieś bóstwa, którym oddają cześć. Z tego powodu na wyspie można odnaleźć całą masę wyznawców najróżniejszych religii, które co ciekawe bardzo rzadko walczą między sobą z powodu samych przekonań, dzieje się tak z jednego prostego powodu, praktycznie każda z tych wiar, ma możliwość empirycznego potwierdzenia istnienia swego bóstwa, ewentualne spory mogą więc mieć miejsce wyłącznie na polu, który bóg jest potężniejszy, a i tak nie tyczy się to wszystkich grup, bo niektóre z nich na przykład nie mają żadnego boga, a jeszcze inne nie oddają czci bóstwu, które zajmuje się prowadzeniem wojny. Wszystkie te czynniki sprawiają, że zdecydowaną większość wojen na terenie Fiary stanowią te wywołane ze względów politycznych, bądź materialnych, niż ideologicznych, z jednym przerażającym i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym wyjątkiem jakim jest... Kult Cieni Religia Cieni, zwana także Kultem bądź Wiarą Cienia jest systemem wierzeń, na jakim obecnie praktycznie całkowicie opiera się Cesarstwo Norikiańskie. Sam kult chociaż powstał bardzo gwałtownie, jest niezwykle dobrze zorganizowany i co ważne, jego wyznawcy na każdym kroku mogą dostrzec skutki działania istot, które otaczają niemalże nabożną czcią. Religia Cieni automatycznie staje się obowiązkowym i jedynym prawnie dozwolonym kultem jaki istnieje na terenach podbitych przez Cesarstwo, zwykle jednak zmiana tego typu nie wywołuje zbyt wielu buntów, czego powodem jest fakt, że złączone z cieniem rasy, czują podświadomą potrzebę podporządkowania się woli cienia. Wyjątkiem od reguły są ludzie, którzy często są odrzucani przez cień, nie całkiem jest jasne dlaczego, być może wynika to z ich naturalnej słabości, dla przykładu Żelaźni Nomadzi zostali zjednoczeni z cieniem natychmiastowo, podczas gdy mieszkańcy zwykłych ludzkich miast takich jak BakenCoven zostali po prostu zniewoleni i obecnie pełnią najróżniejsze funkcje w państwie Norikianów. Wyznawcy Wiary Cienia, uważają że po śmierci sami stają się cieniami, a w zależności od tego jak dobrze wywiązywali się ze swych obowiązków w czasie swojej egzystencji w świecie materialnym, tak wysoko będą stać w hierarchii cieni. Same cienie nie mają jasno określonych dogmatów wiary, za którymi należy podążać aby zyskać przychylność tych tajemniczych, mrocznych istot, zwykle "bycie dobrym" w oczach cieni sprowadza się po prostu do wykonywania poleceń tych, którzy stoją ponad tobą, więc im lepszym jest się sługą, tym silniejszym cieniem zostaje osoba związana z cieniem po śmierci. Najgorszym czego może dopuścić się wyznawca religii Cieni jest zdrada swego władcy, obojętnie czy zdrajca jest tylko niewolnikiem, który nie mając nic do stracenia podnosi rękę na swego pana, czy też zdrajcą jest potężny Archont, kara zawsze jest jedna, brutalna śmierć z rąk cieni i sprowadzenie na nieszczęśnika konieczności egzystencji jako "sługa cienia", czyli najniższa ranga jaką może otrzymać cień, przyrównywana często do niewolnika w świecie rzeczywistym. Domena Cieni Cienie żyją i poruszają się we własnym wymiarze zwanym Domeną Cienia. Poza cesarzową Nightsong i grupą jej najbardziej zaufanych doradców i ochroniarzy, którzy w trakcie pierwszego kontaktu z Cieniem zostali wpuszczeni do samego wymiaru, żadna żyjąca osoba nigdy nie widziała samego wymiaru. O samym wymiarze wiadomo jednak kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, Domena Cieni przenika przez świat materialny, do tego stopnia, że cienie mogą dosłownie zobaczyć co znajduje się po drugiej stronie, ponieważ jednak wciąż znajdują się w innej fazie rzeczywistości, nie istnieją dla nich ograniczenia fizyczne, takie jak ściany, przez co istoty te są doskonałymi zabójcami, mogą bowiem pojawić się znikąd w pomieszczeniu pełnym dowódców wrogiej armii, wyrżnąć wszystkich w pień i zniknąć tak nagle, jak nagle się pojawiły. Istnieją co prawda sposoby, które uniemożliwiają cieniom dostanie się do wymiaru rzeczywistego, albo odwrotnie, raptownie wyrywają cienie z ich domeny, czyniąc je łatwym celem dla czających się na nich licznych wartowników, są to jednak sposoby znane nielicznym, a nawet kiedy ktoś wie jak uchronić się przed cieniem, fakt że istoty te mogą pojawić się dosłownie wszędzie, poważnie utrudnia skuteczne zabezpieczanie się przed tymi mrocznymi stworami. Dodatkowo nawet wyjęty ze swego wymiaru cień pozostaje bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem, zwykle na wypady, które narażają ich na wykrycie nie zostają wysyłane sługi cienia, lecz wojownicy i zabójcy, którzy doskonale wiedzą jak radzić sobie w najróżniejszych sytuacjach, a przede wszystkim jak skutecznie unikać wzroku przeciwnika. Cienie jak sama nazwa wskazuje są istotami zrodzonymi z mroku, przez co mogą się ukryć, na przykład w cieniu lub półcieniu, a wówczas stają się one niemal niezauważalne dla oponenta. Próba zasadzania się na cienia bez porządnego źródła światła, jakie okryje całą jego sylwetkę, jest praktycznie od razu skazana na niepowodzenie, bo nawet wyrwany ze swej domeny, cień po prostu zniknie, a następnie wybije swoich prześladowców z ukrycia, jednego po drugim. Nikt, nawet najbardziej gorliwi wyznawcy Religii Cienia nie wiedzą jak dokładnie powstaje cień, wiadomo tylko tyle, że do jego stworzenia wykorzystuje się duszę istoty związanej z cieniem, nie wiadomo jednak czy w trakcie spotkania cienia mamy do czynienia z tą właśnie duszą, czy jedynie z jej odbiciem i czy zabicie cienia eliminuje go na dobre, czy tylko odsyła go do jego domeny, gdzie może się zregenerować i powrócić. Po drugie Domena Cieni jest podzielona na kilka "warstw" lub jak wolą nazywać to cienie "faz": - Pierwsza Faza - zwana także Domeną Właściwą jest tą gdzie znajduje się "prawdziwy" świat cieni, miejsce to jest często opisywane jako nieskończona otchłań, w której wszystko wydaje się być czarne i upiorne. W owej domenie znajdują się jednak prawdziwe domy, w których żyją Cienie. Im wyżej takowy stoi w hierarchii, tym większe jest jego miejsce zamieszkania. Dla porównania Dragh Lur, największa forteca Fiary, zwana często Otchłanią, ze względu na to jak wygląda, stanowiłaby najwyżej posterunek, okalający monumentalną cytadele Pierwszego Cienia. Nie wiadomo co dokładnie znajduje się w Domenie Cieni i po co w ogóle cieniom ośrodki mieszkaniowe, wiadomo jednak, że jest to miejsce, do którego żaden intruz nie chciałby trafić, bowiem Cienie kontrolują w swej domenie każdy jej aspekt, wliczając w to także prawa fizyki. - Druga Faza - zwana Transportową lub Półcieniem, jest to obszar, do którego cienie mogą bez trudu otworzyć stabilne przejście w świecie materialnym, jednocześnie nadal kontrolując prawa fizyki w takim samym stopniu jak w swej własnej domenie, w rezultacie cienie mogą bez trudu przemierzać ogromne dystanse w ułamku sekund, to samo zresztą robiąc z armiami istot jakie są z cieniem związane. - Trzecia Faza - zwana także Obserwacyjną. To właśnie w tej fazie rzeczywistości czają się zabójcy, którzy mogą już z niej obserwować świat rzeczywisty, jednocześnie jednak nadal mogąc omijać przeszkody takie jak ściany. Z fazy tej korzystają zabójcy i zwiadowcy, którzy tylko czekają by raptownie zaatakować swoją ofiarę i równie rychło zniknąć ze świata rzeczywistego, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zakrwawione zwłoki. Z powodu jej tajemniczości, o Domenie Cienia powstaje wiele mitów, jak chociażby to, że cienie zabierają do niej niewolników, by tam poddawać im okrutnym torturom ku własnej uciesze, co jest rzecz jasna wierutną bzdurą, gdyż cienie nie wpuszczają nikogo żywego do swego świata. Hierarchia Cieni Cienie mają także ściśle określoną hierarchię, której nie jest w stanie zmienić osoba, która już stała się cieniem. Jeśli umarłeś jako zdrajca, zostaniesz na zawsze najniższym sługą, jaki będzie pomiatany przez inne cienie. Dodatkowo istoty te mają wytworzony w sobie instynkt nakazujący im bycie bezwzględnie posłusznym wobec tych, którzy stoją nad danym cieniem. Ma to swoje co prawda znacznie słabsze, ale istniejące odbicie w rasach związanych z cieniem. - Pierwszy Cień - Najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich, niezwykle tajemniczy i przez inne cienie traktowany niczym istota boska, a przez niektórych uważany także za jedyne prawdziwe wcielenie Nora, Pierwszy Cień jest władcą wszystkich Dzieci Czarnej Gwiazdy, a także jedyną istotą jaka może zezwolić jakiejkolwiek żywej osobie na zobaczenie Domeny Cieni od środka. Niezwykle stary, mądry i potężny, Pierwszy Cień jest nie tylko władcą gigantycznej niezwykle oddanej mu armii, ale także wspaniałym wojownikiem, nie mającym sobie równych na praktycznie żadnym polu. Chociaż poza Nightsong nikt tak naprawdę nie widział Pierwszego Cienia, opisuje się go jako mierzącego ponad prawie trzy metry humanoida przypominającego elfa, zakutego w czarny pancerz, który wydaje się znikać i pojawiać na zawołanie swego pana, którego głowę zdobi kolczasta korona, której podstawę stanowi czarny metal, z którego cienie robią swój oręż zdolny przebić każdy pancerz, a same kolce wyglądają jakby były wykonane z księżycowej stali, korona zdobiona jest też licznymi kamieniami, także pochodzącymi z Domeny Cienia. W jednej ze swych dłoni Pierwszy Cień dzierży potężny czarny miecz, którym według legendy może on rozpołowić świat, w drugiej natomiast trzyma Lustro Cieni, potężny artefakt, o nieznanym jednak nikomu przeznaczeniu. - Drugi Cień - Obecnie miejsce u boku samego Pierwszego Cienia pozostaje puste, bowiem Drugi Cień, ma dopiero zasiąść na swym tronie u boku władcy całej domeny. Drugim Cieniem jest Nightsong, która otrzymała od Pierwszego Cienia obietnicę, że po swojej śmierci, zostanie ona mianowana drugą najważniejszą istotą domeny. Na dodatek Cienie już teraz słuchają się jej tak, jakby zajmowała ona swoje miejsce w domenie, a sama Nightsong dysponują nietypowymi mocami, jak chociażby możliwość przywołania sobie pancerza cieni bądź stworzenia skrzydeł, na których potrafi dokonywać lotu. Na dodatek jest ona pod stałą eskortą wojowników cienia i nie ma chwili aby spuścili ją z oczu. - Lordowie Cienia - Poniżej w hierarchii Domeny znajdują się wszelkiej maści istoty, które albo za życia dogadały się z cieniami, dając im coś dzięki czemu zasłużyły sobie na miejsce pośród najważniejszych przedstawicieli wymiaru, albo po prostu byli oni tak dobrymi przykładami posłuszeństwa, że zostali wynagrodzeni za swą lojalność. Naturalnie zwykły człowiek, czy inna istota żyjąca krótko ma nikłe szanse na otrzymanie takiego tytułu, chyba że zostanie generałem i wsławi się w wielu bojach, co ponownie jest mało prawdopodobne. Lordowie Cienia podobnie jak pierwszy cień praktycznie nigdy nie opuszczają domeny Cienia, chyba że dzieje się coś naprawdę bardzo złego i sytuacja wymaga od nich użycia ich mocy, a te potrafią być naprawdę przerażające, gdyż cienie mają do swej dyspozycji ogromny zasób energii magicznej i mnóstwo czasu na nauczenie się panowania nad nim. - Elita Cieni - szczególnie wyselekcjonowani spośród najlepszych, najbardziej oddanych i najwierniejszych wojowników ras zjednoczonych z Cieniem. Elite Cieni stanowią bezwzględnie posłuszne, wszechstronnie uzdolnione zastępy wojowników, zdolne rozszarpać na strzępy nawet wielokrotnie liczniejszego przeciwnika. Cienie te są jednocześnie ostatnim szczeblem jaki potrafi dowolnie zmieniać swój wygląd, mogą one w jednej chwili być humanoidalnymi wojownikami, by w sekundę zmienić się w krwiożercze latające bestie, a po kolejnej chwili przeobrazić się w potężne cieniste giganty, jakie dosłownie rozrywają przeciwników i ich umocnienia na kawałki. Zwykle stanowią gwardie honorową lordów Cieni i eskortę żyjących Norikiańskich dostojników. Po wydarzeniach związanych z Salai, Nightsong jest regularnie strzeżona przez ponad tysiąc Elitarnych Cieni. - Wojownicy Cienia - Społeczność cieni jest wysoce zmilitaryzowana, tą grupę stanowi więc w zasadzie każda istota zjednoczona z cieniem, jaka zmarła w jego służbie, z wyjątkiem zdrajców i innych stworzeń jakie zostają sługami. Wojownicy mogą przyjmować najróżniejsze kształty, zwykle pojawiając się na polu bitwy jako humanoidalne istoty dysponujące najróżniejszym uzbrojeniem, nad którym najczęściej mają samodzielną kontrolę. Lordowie prowadzący zastępy cieni do bitwy, mogą jednak zmieniać kształt swych wojowników, czyniąc z nich latające koszmary, które spadają na wrogów mordując ich na najróżniejsze sposoby, albo w potężne niszczyciele które bez trudu, gołymi rękami poradzą sobie z rycerzem zakutym w zbroję płytową. Naturalnie, podobnie jak w wypadku Elitarnych Cieni, wariantów wyglądu jest tutaj więcej, wymieniamy jednak te najpopularniejsze. - Sługi Cienia - Istoty równie marne co tajemnicze. Sługami Cienia zostają wyłącznie zdrajcy i inni mąciciele jacy jawnie stają przeciwko woli cienia. Są oni najniżej w hierarchii, jednak praktycznie nie zdarza im się opuszczać domeny cienia, wiadomo o nich w zasadzie jedynie tyle, że istnieją, nie jest jasno powiedziane jaka jest ich rola i co właściwie robią w domenie, wiadomo tylko tyle, że są oni w jakiś sposób gnębieni przez resztę cieni, czego przyczyna także nie jest do końca oczywista. Wielki Pożeracz Na sam koniec opowieści o Wierze Cieni, warto opowiedzieć o tym, czego według nich samych, tak naprawdę chcą Cienie. Czytając o samych Cieniach można bowiem odnieść wrażenie, że są oni jakąś dziwną armią międzywymiarowych najeźdźców i ciemiężycieli, którzy pragną jedynie podbijać kolejne tereny, pożerać dusze swych ofiar i zmuszać je do służalczej służby. Cienie mówią jednak, że ich działanie ma głębszy sens, a jest nim ocalenie dusz i szeroko rozumianego "życia" we wszechświecie, przed istotą zwaną przez nich samych Wielkim Pożeraczem. Cienie nie mówią czym jest owa istota, a jedynie opowiadają o jej niewyobrażalnych mocach, jak chociażby zdolności do pożarcia całego wszechświata jednym kęsem jej potężnych szczęk. Jedno ugryzienie tej istoty wystarczyłoby, żeby wyssać życie z całego wszechświata i wszystkich jego wymiarów, a samo ugryzienie byłoby dla owego pożeracza ledwie okruszkiem. Domena Cieni została więc stworzona tak, aby istota ta nie mogła się do niej dostać, a co za tym idzie, aby można w niej było przechować wielką ilość energii życiowej, która jak obiecują cienie, ma zostać uwolniona, kiedy już Wielki Pożeracz nasyci swój głód. Aby jednak uchronić duszę istot wszechświata przed pożarciem, muszą one zostać zjednoczone z cieniem, a na to że uda się jakąś rasę dobrowolnie przekonać do poddania się potężnym mutacjom i zmianom związanym z zjednoczeniem się z Cieniem szanse są nikłe, dlatego też istoty te obrały sobie ścieżkę wojny. Panteon Dwunastu Najpopularniejszą religią Fiary przed pojawieniem się Cieni była wiara w Panteon Dwunastu. Według legend i mitów jakie przekazywane są przez święte pisma, lub w przypadku orków i innych sił, na sposób przekazów ustnych, to właśnie ci bogowie odpowiedzialni są za stworzenie całego świata, jaki mieszkańcy Fiary mogą zobaczyć i jakiego mogą dotknąć. Religia ta przyjęła się najlepiej, ponieważ z powodu ilości bóstw jaką oferowała, każda rasa znalazła jakiegoś boga, który odpowiadałby jej oczekiwaniom i którego mogłaby kultywować. Do czasu inwazji Cieni największym ośrodkiem wiary w Panteon Dwunastu na terenie Fiary było Mirai, jego obecnie świątynie zostały jednak zrównane z ziemią i zastąpione przez te, jakie nakazują oddawać cześć cieniom, a sami mieszkańcy miasta, zostali złączeni z tymi istotami, przez co obecnie nie ma już w zasadzie miejsca, które oddawałoby cześć wszystkim bogom jednocześnie. Mit Powstania Świata Opis Powstania Świata jest w mitologii Dwunastu dość niespójny i w zależności od regionu, może się on różnić wieloma elementami. Najpopularniejsza wersja mówi, że świat został stworzony przez Aonira, pierwszego boga Panteonu, który przez niektórych teologów nie jest nawet nazywany bogiem, lecz czymś innym, nienazwanym, znacznie potężniejszym od "standardowego" boga Panteonu, który ujarzmił Cztery Żywioły Pierwotne i z pomocą swej boskiej mocy, zmusił je do stworzenia wszechświata. Tak właśnie powstały gwiazdy, planety i wszystko inne co tylko mogło zaistnieć w świecie rzeczywistym i nierzeczywistym. Aonir bardzo szybko znudził się jednak samotnym egzystowaniem we wszechświecie i powołał do życia panteon bogów, którym to następnie przydzielił określone zadania. Tak właśnie narodzili się: Elen, Ereon, Hirin, Kerona, Niethaft, Nor, Shanna, Tiara, Ulm, Zarbo i Zarach. Każdy z bogów otrzymał od Aonira część jego boskiej mocy i zadanie, obowiązek, którym to dany bóg miał się zajmować. Niektórzy bogowie czuli się jednak samotni i poprosili Aonira by ten stworzył dla nich istoty, jakiekolwiek żywe stworzenia, którymi mogliby się zajmować, tak jak on stworzył i zajął się nimi. Tak według legendy powstały pierwsze trzy rasy, elfy, krasnoludy i ludzie. Kolejno pieczę nad nimi sprawować mieli Elen, Niethaft i Tiara. Ta trójka bogów okrzyknięta została Strażnikami, gdyż mieli oni pilnować aby owe trzy rasy zrodzone ze światła, rozwijały się i spokojnie kontynuowały swoje żywoty, bogowie nie wiedzieli jednak, że swą pozornie niegroźną prośbą, rozpętają między sobą ogromny konflikt, który trwa do dnia dzisiejszego. Po stworzeniu im sług, Aonir przestrzegł pozostałych bogów, że tworzenie własnego życia jest im kategorycznie zabronione, a następnie odszedł aby zwiedzać wszechświat, który stworzył. Mit Wojny Ras Elen z radością patrzyła na to jak jej ostrouche dzieci z radością przemierzają lasy, tworząc w nich swoje wspaniałe osiedla, rozwijają swoją sztukę i inne zdolności manualne, jako opiekunka lasów i natury, zadbała aby jej sługi były z naturalnie piękne, ale jednocześnie aby żyły jak najdłużej, tak aby móc się owym pięknem nacieszyć, stąd według legend u elfów wziął się dar nieśmiertelności. W tym czasie Niethaft patrzył jak jego dzieci trudem mięśni i uporem przezwyciężają twarde głazy gór, tworząc swe gigantyczne kopalnie, osiedla i miasta zakopane pod ziemią. Bóg patrzył jak jego brodaci synowie wydzierają skarby ziemi z jej trzewi i jak przyozdabiają nimi swe wspaniałe pałace. Ostatnia z trzech, Tiara, jako że oprócz ludzi dostała pod opiekę także moce światła, zdecydowała, że jej dzieci nie będą się kryć w cieniu drzew, ani zakopywać pod ziemią, ich miejsce było na słońcu, w życiodajnych objęciach jej mocy. Tak ludzie tworzyli swoje osiedla na otwartych polach, stawiając wspaniałe fortece i przeobrażając całe połacie terenu w gigantyczne pola uprawne, na których wyrastało wszystko, czego ludzkość sobie zażyczyła. Trójka bogów wspierała się nawzajem w swych działaniach, dzięki czemu ich rasy żyły w dostatku i spokoju. Na wszystko to patrzył jednak zazdrosny wzrok Zaracha. Oficjalnie bóg ten otrzymał zadanie pilnowania aby świat pozostawał w ładzie, nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy przestał on pełnić swe obowiązki, doszło do potężnej wojny. Wówczas to Zarach, oraz Nor, który przyłączył się do niego, z powodów bardzo podobnych do tych jakie miał jego brat, zostali okrzyknięci Renegatami. Zarach zazdrościł strażnikom, że otrzymują oni modły od swych sług i że te oddają im cześć, on także zapragnął mieć własnych czcicieli i po latach walki z samym sobą, zrobił to o zrobienie czego w życiu by się nie podejrzewał. Złamał boski zakaz Aonira i z połączenia ludzi i krasnoludów, stworzył on pierwszych orków. Były to stwory brutalne, proste, często barbarzyńskie i okrutne, ale mimo wszystko kochały swego stwórce, tak jak on kochał swoje dzieci. Na ten widok inni bogowie zapragnęli aby Zarach także dla nich stworzył sługi, lub sami spróbowali się w sztuce tworzenia. Na skutek szaleństwa kreacji, Zarach zapomniał o swej roli, przez co rasy które stworzył on i inni bogowie, wliczając w to nawet trójkę światła stworzoną przez Aonira, zaczęły ulegać szaleństwu i złu, które to po czasie zaczęły przenosić się na samych bogów. Strażnicy, winy za całe zło jakie sprowadzono na świat dopatrywali się w stworzeniach uformowanych przez Zaracha, Renegaci dopatrywali się jej w bucie i pysze jaką emanowali Strażnicy, przez co ich sługi miały się za byty lepsze od pozostałych, co szybko stało zarzewiem konfliktu. W rezultacie doszło do wojny między rasami, wojny która swe żniwo zbiera do dziś i wojny, którą według legend prowadzą ze sobą także bogowie, jednocześnie oczekując na powrót Tajemnica Norikianów Na długo przed przybyciem Cieni do Fiary, wiele lat przed tym, jak Nieznane Krainy pogrążyły się w ciemnościach, istniał lud mrocznych elfów, stworzeni przez Zaracha, zwących siebie Norikianami, na cześć Nora, Strażnika Nocy, który im patronował. Według legendy Norikianie zamieszkiwali tereny zwane obecnie Wrzeszczącym Lasem, położone gdzieś w Nieznanych Krainach. Nie jest dokładnie jasnym co wydarzyło się na tamtych terenach, wiadomo jedynie tyle, że praktycznie cała rasa przestała istnieć, podobnie jak zdecydowana większość istot zamieszkujących wówczas Nieznane Krainy. Tragedia dotknęła nie tylko Nora, ale także Zaracha, który na Nieznanych Krainach zbudował Mirraw Thur, największą siedzibę orków w całej Fiarze. Orkowie w przeciwieństwie do Norikianów byli jednak dużo bardziej rozrzuceni po terenach wyspy i chociaż utrata Mirraw Thur była dotkliwa dla Zaracha, nie była nawet w połowie tak dewastacyjna w skutkach dla jego umysłu, jak utrata Norikianów dla Nora. Według legendy Nor za śmierć swego ludu obwinił Strażników, ponieważ jednak sam był za słaby aby przeciwstawić się trójce swego rodzeństwa, mroczny bóg zdecydował się ukarać ich sługi. Nor osobiście ukazał się ludom Fiary, osobiście dokonując rzezi na sługach światła. Przeciwko niemu stawały całe armie, jednak nikt nie był w stanie oprzeć się mocy boskiego gniewu. Całe tabuny elfów, krasnoludów i ludzi padły od przerażających mocy jakie na nich uwalniał. W końcu, Elen, Niethaft i Tiara zstąpili na kontynent i w tytanicznym boju starli się ze swym bratem. Niespodziewanie jednak do walki z Norem włączył się Zarach, który wspomógł swego brata w boju. Ku swemu przerażeniu Strażnicy odkryli, że Renegaci pomimo mniejszej liczby są w stanie skutecznie z nimi walczyć. Tiara opuściła więc pole bitwy i uprosiła innych bogów, aby ci wsparli ich w walce z braćmi. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu wszystkich na wezwanie odpowiedziała jedynie Shanna, czyli bóstwo, które trzymało się jak najdalej od wszystkiego co związane z walką. Shanna nie zamierzała jednak walczyć ze swymi braćmi, a zamiast tego uprosiła ich aby zaprzestali swej walki. Po długich namowach Zarach dał się uprosić swej siostrze i odłożył swój potężny topór bojowy, po czym w pokoju powrócił ze swymi braćmi i siostrami do Domeny Bogów. Inaczej sprawa wyglądała z Norem, który wciąż rozżalony, ale jednocześnie zawstydzony tym, jak łatwo dał się opętać swoim emocjom, zbiegł z pola bitwy. Gdzie dokładnie się podziewa i co robi, pozostaje obecnie nieznanym, chociaż często mówi się, że Nor ze wstydu dosłownie zapadł się pod ziemię i obecnie leży gdzieś pod powierzchnią Fiary kryjąc się przed wzrokiem swych braci i sióstr. Mor Duine Jak właściwie każda religia, tak i Panteon Dwunastu ma swoją własną wizje życia po śmierci. W tym wypadku jest nią Mor Duine, czyli w tłumaczeniu na nasz język Rzeka Dusz. Jeśli wierzyć legendom po śmierci dusze wszystkich istot żywych trafiają do Mor Duine, która opisywana jest jako rzeka o tafli wody lśniącej niczym srebro, którą dusze wszystkich zmarłych płyną w stronę wielkiego wodospadu, za którym rozciąga się Domena Bogów. Samej rzeki stale dogląda Hirin, bóg śmierci, zwany także Kowalem Dusz. Zadaniem Hirina jest pilnowanie aby do Świata Bogów, nie dostały się dusze niegodziwe, przepełnione złem, które za życia czyniły niesprawiedliwość. Dla każdej z takich dusz istnieją trzy możliwości. Jeśli dusza jest silna, a grzechy na niej ciążące nie są zbyt wielkie może ona poprosić Kowala aby ten "przekuł" ją na nową, wówczas to dusza traci wspomnienia o tym kim była, ale zyskuje nowe cechy, dzięki którym może odmienić swój los i zasłużyć sobie na swoje miejsce w Domenie Bogów, która opisywana jest jako idylliczne miejsce, gdzie wszyscy prawi i sprawiedliwi za życia, mogą cieszyć się wieczną egzystencją u boku samych bogów, nieniepokojeni przez jakiekolwiek troski świata materialnego. Jeśli dusza jest słaba; religia nie definiuje jednak co dokładnie decyduje o sile bądź słabości duszy; Hirin po prostu wyciąga ją na brzeg, z którego dusza nie może już wejść na powrót do rzeki, przez co skazana jest na bezkresny marsz wzdłuż rzeki w stronę Domeny Bogów, do której z pewnością nigdy nie dotrze i zginie w zapomnieniu, o ile wcześniej nie rozszarpią jej demony. Mor Duine jest bowiem także wytłumaczeniem skąd biorą się te bestie. Zwane także Czerwoną Hordą i mające własny kult fanatyków, według wyznawców Panteonu Dwunastu, demony rodzą się z silnych dusz, mocno skażonych złem, korupcją i zdeprawowaniem, najczęściej z brutalnych morderców i podobnych im istot, które nie znają honoru ani wiary, a przez całe swe życie myślały jedynie o zaspokajaniu swych chorych, można by rzec, zwierzęcych wręcz instynktów. Takie dusze wydobyte na brzeg Rzeki Dusz przez Hirina, nie mogą zostać przekute na nowo, gdyż zawsze czyniłyby tylko zło, w rezultacie zostają one pozostawione same sobie, by z czasem przekształcić się w zmutowane, okrutne i krwiożercze stwory, wiecznie walczące ze sobą o moc, siłę i pozycję, żywiące się wszystkim co pochodzi z mroku, nawet sobą nawzajem, tak właśnie rodzą się demony. Duszom zdarza się także powrócić z Mor Duine do świata materialnego, jeśli te mają jakieś niedokończone sprawy w świecie materialnym. Z Mor Duine dusza wydostać się może na dwa sposoby, albo za zgodą Hirina, który wówczas odsyła ją w postaci ducha, który objawia się osobie, która będzie najlepszą opcją do rozwiązania problemu, lub może się z niej wyrwać samodzielnie, jeśli jest dość zdeterminowana. Wówczas taka dusza staje się upiorem, który nie zazna spokoju dopóty dopóki osoba odpowiedzialna za krzywdę danej osoby, nie zostanie należycie ukarana. Panteon Bóstw Jak sama nazwa wskazuje religia ta zakłada istnienie dwunastu bytów, z których każdy ma inną rolę i zdolności niż pozostałe. Wszystkie one zostały stworzone przez Aonira, będącego jednocześnie najpotężniejszym z bogów. Zanim przejdę jednak do opisów konkretnych bóstw, warto zauważyć, że religia dwunastu bóstw proponuje także teorie, jakoby wszechświat nie był dziełem samego Aonira. Istnieje legenda mówiąca o istnieniu Feniksa, istoty zrodzonej z Wszechognia; legendarnej, nieodkrytej dotychczas substancji, zwanej boskim pierwiastkiem, która rzekomo pozwala na dowolne manipulowanie światem rzeczywistym i wszystkimi wymiarami jakie są z nim połączone; który to Feniks miał dać początek wszelkiemu życiu, w tym bogom i że to on jest stwórcą całego wszechświata, a bogowie są zaledwie jego opiekunami. W tą wersje wierzyli jednak niemalże wyłącznie mieszkańcy Miraii i Elementaris, zanim zostały one zdobyte przez Cienie. - Aonir - Najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich bóstw Panteonu Dwunastu, stwórca całego wszechświata i wszelkiego życia jakie w nim istnieje, a także całej reszty bogów jacy istnieją w tym systemie wierzeń. Co najciekawsze, podczas gdy wszyscy inni bogowie wręcz dosłownie dają do zrozumienia, jaka jest ich rola w świecie i czym się zajmują, cel istnienia Aonira, podobnie jak wielkość jego boskich mocy, zostały w zasadzie całkowicie wymyślone przez jego wyznawców. Aonir nazywany także, Stwórcą i Wszechojcem, jest jednocześnie najbardziej milczącym ze wszystkich bóstw Fiary, nie ma jednak wątpliwości co do jego istnienia. Najsławniejszym i najbardziej znamienitym czynem Aonira było utworzenie Świętego Muru, który obecnie zatrzymuje zdecydowaną większość nawału bestii z Nieznanych Krain. Co ciekawe, pomimo swej wielkiej mocy Aonir, nawet wśród innych ras jest najczęściej przedstawiany jako... człowiek, tyle że znacznie doskonalszy od zwykłych śmiertelników pod każdym względem. - Elen - Prawdopodobnie pierwsza bogini jaka została utworzona mocą Aonira, należąca do Strażników, opisywana jako bóstwo o wielu twarzach, w jednej chwili może mieć twarz spokojną jak zamarznięte jezioro, by w następnej zmienić się w szalejący sztorm. Zwana także Samotną Boginią, Panią Deszczu i Pieśniarką Lasów, Elen jest opiekunką natury, najczęściej podsumowuje się ją słowami mówiącymi, że pomimo bycia groźną i zabójczą, potrafi być jednocześnie piękną i troskliwą opiekunką. Chociaż jest ona czczona przez wiele ras, głównie tych powiązanych z naturą, jak chociażby wróżki, kotołaki, a czasami nawet minotaury, jest bóstwem głównie elfim, gdyż to właśnie te istoty zostały jej oddane pod opiekę przez Aonira i to właśnie elfy mają, lub miały z nią najlepszy kontakt. - Ereon - Zwany także Skrybą lub Widzącym, Ereon ma za zadanie obserwować wszystko co ma miejsce w świecie materialnym i to zapisywać, by następnie u kresu czasu opowiedzieć to Aonirowi, nie całkiem jest jasne dlaczego. Ereon przez wzgląd na swoją funkcje jest jednak także patronem wszelkiej wiedzy, hołd oddają mu zwłaszcza magowie, ale także wszelkiej maści naukowcy i alchemicy. Jeśli wierzyć legendom, Ereon potrafi spojrzeć przez zasłonę przyszłości i zesłać na swego wyznawcę wizje, która objawi mu rozwiązanie nękającego go problemu. Tak między innymi odkryto kamienie filozoficzne, chociaż wśród naukowców wciąż trwa debata, czy był to faktycznie wpływ Ereona, czy też zwykły sen. Ereon jest także najbardziej neutralnym ze wszystkich bóstw, jako jedyny nie posiada żadnej rasy, która mogłaby go czcić, z tego powodu zwany jest często Strażnikiem Sprawiedliwości. Najczęściej przedstawiany jako wiekowy skryba. - Hirin - Wszystko co żyje musi kiedyś umrzeć, jest to naturalny i nierozerwalny cykl. Zwany także Kowalem Dusz, Nosicielem Dusz lub Posłańcem Snów, Hirin jest bogiem stojącym na straży Mor Duine, gdzie wypatruje dusz skażonych złem, tak aby te nie dostały się do Domeny Bogów. Hirin chociaż jest zaliczany do bóstw neutralnych, nie oparł się pokusie i dysponuje aż dwoma czczącymi go rasami, jakimi są fauny i centaury, zamieszkujące głównie tereny Morza Traw. Hirin, zwany przez swoich gorliwych wyznawców Czarnym Koniem, lub Jeźdźcem, jest także uosobieniem jeszcze jednej cechy, jaką jest wolność. Podczas gdy inni bogowie bardzo rzadko opuszczają swoją domenę, zwykle ukazując się swym wyznawcom, jedynie jako duchowe projekcje, Hirin bardzo często lubi osobiście nawiedzić swe sługi, puszczając się wolnym pędem przez wszechświat stworzony przez Aonira. Z tego powodu najczęściej przedstawiany jest ze swym orszakiem, pędzący po letnim niebie. - Kerona - Czas powinien zawsze iść do przodu, nigdy nie może stanąć w miejscu, tak samo jak nie może zacząć się cofać. Kerona zwana także Strażniczką Czasu, jest podobnie jak Ereon jednym z najbardziej neutralnych bóstw, która nie posiada własnej, czczącej jej rasy. Kerona jest też jednym z najbardziej tajemniczych bogów, bo według zapisków mieszkańcom Fiary ukazał się im zaledwie raz i istnieje wiele wątpliwości odnośnie nawet tego wydarzenia. Przez to, wielu wyznawców Panteonu nie wierzy w jej istnienie, sama Kerona nie kwapi się natomiast aby wyprowadzać ich z błędu. - Niethaft - Zwany także Kowalem Świata, oraz Wiecznym Wojownikiem, Niethaft chociaż oficjalnie jest bóstwem krasnoludów, patronuje każdemu kto w swej determinacji jest w stanie przezwyciężać wszelkie trudności jakie stawia przed nim świat. Najczęściej przedstawiany w postaci potężnego krasnoluda, o złotej brodzie wysadzanej kamieniami szlachetnymi i nie mniej zdobionych szatach, Niethaft symbolizuje wytrwałość, determinacje i pewność siebie w dążeniu do celu. Stworzył on zbiór zasad zwanych Kodeksem Wojownika, za którego nakazami podążają głównie przedstawiciele krasnoludzkiego ludu, ale także, co bardzo ciekawe, Norikiańscy Drakoni. Jak sam mówi, Niethaft nie potrzebuje pałaców i świątyń, zależy mu wyłącznie na tym, by jego dzieci, lub inne istoty Fiary żyły honorowo i przezwyciężały swoje słabości, reszta nie ma dla niego znaczenia. - Nor - Jeśli szukać wśród Panteonu Dwunastu boga najbardziej tragicznego ze wszystkich, z pewnością byłby to Nor. Należący do renegatów, zwany Strażnikiem Nocy, Nor był najbardziej znienawidzonym ze wszystkich bogów. Istoty światła krasnoludy, elfy i ludzie, obawiali się tajemniczej, mrocznej nocy, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że to właśnie ta noc przynosi im sen, dający odpoczynek i ukojenie. Zwany także Zimnookim z powodu swego zimnego spojrzenia jakim rzekomo obdarzał świat, lub Srebrnym Tkaczem, z powodów które dziś pozostają nieznane. Aby wspomóc swego brata i dać mu odrobinę radości Zarach stworzył dla Nora rasę zmienionych elfów o czarnych skórach i czerwonych oczach, które nazwał mrocznymi, a one same nazwały się Norikianami. Nie byli to jednak Norikianie jacy obecnie u boku cieni zalewają Fiarę morzem swych sztandarów, chociaż oczywistym jest fakt, że przy reformowaniu swego państwa Nightsong czerpała garściami z legendarnego stylu budownictwa, oraz technik jakich używał ten wymarły już lud. - Shanna - Życie jest cierpieniem, życie jest także radością i wszystkim pomiędzy tymi dwoma skrajnościami. Shanna znana jest jako patronka zwykłych mieszkańców, kupców, rzemieślników, rolników, ludzi którym nie jest pisana wielkość i potęga. Zwana Delikatną Dłonią, bądź Matką, Shanna jest bóstwem szczególnie znanym na terenach Fiary, mającym swoją świątynie w praktycznie każdym większym i mniejszym ośrodku życia, gdzie dziesiątki jeśli nie setki tysięcy wiernych, niemalże każdej rasy jaka żyje na terenach Fiary oddają jej cześć, jako swej opiekunce. Z powodu swej natury jak i powołania, Shanna zawsze była uznawana za boginię stojącą najbliżej śmiertelników i tą, która kocha ich najbardziej ze wszystkich bogów. - Tiara - Kiedy Aonir tworzył świat przyniósł ze sobą światło do nicości. Gwiazdy zostały stworzone aby oświetlać świat, dawać mu ciepło i życie. Zdrowie, siła, namiętność i nadzieja są najczęściej wymienianymi cechami kiedy opisuje się Tiarę. Jako Boska Strażniczka, otrzymała ona w swoje dłonie największy z darów, jakim jest światło. Będąca jednocześnie patronką ludzi, Tiara opisywana jest najczęściej jako piękna kobieta w idealnie białych szatach, często ze złotymi zdobieniami na ciele i we włosach uzbrojona w ognisty miecz, którym sprowadza zgubę na mroki tego świata. Z powodu mocy jaką otrzymała, zwykle jest opisywana jako najpotężniejsza bogini zaraz po Aonirze. Tiara jest też jednym z bogów, najczęściej ukazujących śmiertelnikom swą moc. W najczarniejszej godzinie, kiedy gaśnie wszelka nadzieja i kiedy pojawia się wielkie zło, Tiara zsyła na wybranego przez siebie człowieka cząstkę swojej mocy, czyniąc go Paladynem Światła. Ci pobłogosławieni przez samą boginię wojownicy sieją terror na polu bitwy, mając siłę dziesięciu rosłych mężczyzn, masakrują każdego kto odważy się podnieść rękę na wyznawców Strażniczki. - Ulm '''i Zarach''' - Wielu uczonych opisuje Ulma i Zaracha jako dwa osobne bóstwa i nie dzieje się tak bez powodu, w praktyce jednak są one jednym i tym samym. Ulm było pierwotnym imieniem, czy jak kto woli, wcieleniem Zaracha, które otrzymało od Aonira zadanie dbania o różnorodność natury. Podczas gdy Elen doglądała aby wszelkie gatunki fauny i flory rozwijały się jak należy, to rolą Ulma było sprawianie, aby owych istot było jak najwięcej. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy inni bogowie otrzymali swych wyznawców, Ulm był pierwszym, który zapragnął stworzyć własnych czcicieli. Po utworzeniu swoich pierwszych ras, takich jak orkowie, trolle i gobliny Ulm zmienił swe imię na Zarach czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu "Ten który rozwija", tytuł jak najbardziej na miejscu, bo jest on odpowiedzialny za stworzenie zdecydowanej większości ras Fiary, wliczając w to także wróżki, które obecnie czczą Elen. Chociaż pozornie jest tym samym bogiem, wyznawcy zarówno Strażników jak i Renegatów, są zgodni że Zarach i Ulm nie są jednym bóstwem i że albo są to dwa bóstwa żyjące w jednym ciele, albo jakaś część Ulma oderwała się od Zaracha. Pozostaje jednak wówczas pytanie jak potężny był Ulm przed tym wydarzeniem, skoro był w stanie stanąć do walki z Tiarą i trzymać jej moce w szachu, w trakcie pojedynku? - Zerbo - Intencje śmiertelników nigdy nie są do końca prawe i szczere, zawsze znajdzie się jakiś inny powód dla ich szlachetnych pobudek, a często zdarza się, że ci, którzy zwą siebie nieskazitelnie czystymi i wolnymi od grzechu, są najgorszymi kłamcami i zbrodniarzami. Rolą Zerbo jest zajmowanie się właśnie tymi ludźmi, lecz wcale nie ma on na celu sprowadzania ich na drogę prawości. Zerbo przez innych zwany jest też "bogiem psot", lub "figlarzem", często lubi osobiście, tyle że pod przykrywką oddawać się wszelkiej maści przyjemnościom śmiertelników, zdolność manipulacji, podstępu i innych zachowań, które reszta panteonu postrzega jako niemoralne, sprawiła że Zerbo szybko stał się patronem tych, do których inni bogowie nie ośmieliliby się nawet zbliżyć. Czerwona Horda Według wiary Panteonu dusze, które z powodu swego zdeprawowania i zła jakie wyrządziły w ciągu życia, nie mają wstępu do Domeny Bogów. Takie dusze są wyciągane przez Hirina na brzeg Mor Duine, z którego nie mogą już wrócić do srebrnych wód. Większość tego typu dusz popada w zapomnienie i ginie w odmętach przeszłości, są jednak takie, których siła pozwala im uformować sobie ciało na nowo. Zwykle jest to ciało upiorne, a ponieważ górę nad taką duszą bierze wyrządzone przez nią zło, staje się ona niezwykle okrutna i krwiożercza, nie raz pożerając inne słabsze dusze, które Hirin wyrzucił na brzeg razem z nią. Taka dusza staje się potężną istotą znaną jako demon. Cel Czerwonej Hordy jest jeden, chce ona zniszczyć Domenę Bogów. Wszystkie działania jakie podejmują demony z Braga Gor mają na celu dać im armię, która będzie mogła stanąć przeciwko bogom i zwyciężyć ich w wielkiej bitwie, na którą demony Braga Gor szykują się od początków swej egzystencji. Siły Czerwonej Hordy Demony należące do Czerwonej Hordy, chociaż wydają się być podobne ze względu na zachowanie, moce jakimi dysponują, czy domenę w jakiej żyją, zdecydowanie różnią się pod wieloma względami od Legionów Lucyfera, nie licząc dość oczywistego faktu, że mu nie podlegają. Po pierwsze, wiele z tych demonów pamięta jeszcze czasy swego życia jako śmiertelnicy, pamiętają też one dlaczego są teraz tym czym są i pałają wielką nienawiścią do Panteonu Dwunastu, a w szczególności Hirina i Aonira, uważając ich za tych, przez których nie mogą one cieszyć się wieczną egzystencją w spokoju. Oczywiście jak na psychopatów przystało, nie widzą one błędów i problemów we własnych działaniach a wszystkiemu winni są bogowie. Po drugie, demony te są zorganizowane zupełnie inaczej niż wojska Władcy Piekieł, chociaż w ich szeregach nadal panuje prawo silniejszego, mają one świadomość swej potrzeby stałego rekrutowania nowych żołnierzy, przez co organizują liczne wypady przez ścieżki międzywymiarowe, którymi docierają do wód Mor Duine, na brzegu której odnajdują kolejnych wojowników, chętnych do walki za ich sprawę, oraz nowe ofiary do posilenia się i zwiększenia swej mocy. Po trzecie i najważniejsze, chociaż okrutne i potworne, demony te znacznie lepiej traktują ludzi, oraz przedstawicieli innych ras, bo stale mają w pamięci czasy gdy byli jednymi z nich. Ponadto żyjący mają pewną cechę, bardzo pożądaną przez członków czerwonej hordy, w jej szeregach można więc znaleźć wielu ludzi i nieludzi, gotowych dopuścić się najgorszych zbrodni i poświęcić swe życie, byleby cieszyć się protekcją swych panów. Powody, dla których śmiertelnicy dołączają do Czerwonej Hordy są najróżniejsze. Wielu jej wojowników ma po prostu świadomość tego jak okrutni byli i że oddawanie czci mocom Hordy jest dla nich jedynym sposobem na ocalenie swej duszy przed zniknięciem w zapomnieniu. W ten właśnie sposób armia Barga Gor zyskuje silne dusze, które mogą zostać zmienione w demony, ale także zaprawionych w bojach brutalnych wojowników, których uzbrojenie nie stanowi dla demonów najmniejszego problemu ze względu na to jak wygląda demoniczny świat. W szeregi hordy dołącza też wielu początkujących magów, pragnących szybko powiększyć swe zdolności magiczne i wiedzę na temat demonów, często by potem próbować spętać ich wolę, sprowadzając na siebie gniew hordy. Nie brakuje jednak czarnoksiężników, którzy wiernie służą hordzie, robiąc dobry użytek z jej mocy, zniewalając przedstawicieli różnych ras by składać ich w ofierze demonom, wykorzystywać ich do katorżniczej pracy w hutach i kuźniach lub na wulkanicznych farmach, albo po prostu robią z takich nieszczęśników swoje zabawki do torturowania lub eksperymentowania. Każdy z ludzkich wyznawców miesza swoją krew z ogniami demonicznego wulkanu, przez co jego dusza po śmierci nie trafia do srebrnych wód, lecz do ogni wielkiej góry, wówczas ich dusze są dosłownie karmione, duszami i cierpieniem nieszczęśników uprowadzonych wcześniej przez demoniczny kult, do czasu aż nie staną się oni pełnoprawnymi demonami. Barga Gor Czerwona Horda okupuje tereny zwane przez nich Barga Gor. Nie jest dokładnie wiadomym, czy jest to jakiś nieznany nikomu, odcięty od reszty obszar piekła, czy też demony zdołały stworzyć własny wymiar, gdzie urządziły sobie legowisko, miejsce to z pewnością nie znajduje się jednak w świecie rzeczywistym. Cała domena demonów ma kształt gigantycznej wyspy, w której centrum znajduje się potężny, niemalże bez przerwy aktywny wulkan, będący siedzibą najpotężniejszych demonów i ich sług. Czerwone bestie wykuły sobie fortece w jego wewnętrznej części, a ponieważ nie straszne im żadne ognie, nie mają problemu ze stałą egzystencją w temperaturach jakie oferuje owe miejsce. Dookoła samego wulkanu, znajduje się potężna przepaść, która ma zapewne być czymś na kształt fosy, wewnątrz której również stale płyną rzeki stopionych skał. Miejsce to jest siedliskiem zdecydowanej większości demonów Barga Gor. Dookoła samej góry znajdują się Popielne Pustkowia, ogromna połać terenu, na której swoje siedlisko mają pomniejsze demony, lub demony które zamiast ognia, wolą posługiwać się magią ziemi i powietrza, tam też znajdują się portale, którymi demony dostają się do świata materialnego lub brzegów srebrnych wód. Wrota działają w obie strony i chociaż życie na pustkowiach jest niezwykle trudne, nie brakuje na nich enklaw, a czasami całych kompleksów godnych statusu miasta lub fortecy, które zamieszkane są przez hordy fanatyków Czerwonej Hordy. Fanatycy ci otrzymują obietnice, że ich dusze zamiast do srebrnych wód trafią właśnie na ognistą wyspę, gdzie oni sami zostaną przemienieni w demony, a ponieważ to dzięki tym fanatykom demony zyskują dostęp do wód Mor Duine, obietnicy zwykle dotrzymują, chociaż jest na to kilka sposobów. Poza Barga Gor kult jest bardzo rozbity, nie mając konkretnej siedziby w świecie materialnym. Jego sługi otwierają po prostu kolejne portale, którymi ich demoniczni panowie u boku swych kultystów mogą udawać się na wyprawy przeciwko żywym, by siać terror i zniszczenie, a także by zabierać niewolników do swej domeny. Takie portale mogą także służyć jako przejścia dla samych kultystów, aby ci mogli dokonać połączenia swej krwi z ogniami demonicznej domeny. Ofiary i Przemiany Demony mają kilka sposobów na zmienienie jednego ze swych żyjących sług w demona, zwykle nakazuje się mu po prostu dokonania serii plugawych i okrutnych aktów, na grupie wcześniej uprowadzonych niewolników, a następnie jemu samemu odbiera się życie. Jeśli jego dusza jest dość silna sam przemieni się on w demona, jednocześnie otrzymując przy tym duszę osób, których był ciemiężycielem. Zdarza się jednak, że dusza wyznawcy jest zbyt słaba, aby samodzielnie stać się demonem, wówczas demony biorą kilku takich wyznawców składając ich w ofierze jednocześnie wcześniej odprawiając odpowiedni rytuał i wypaczając ich duszę. Istnieje jednak pewna różnica między pierwszą sytuacją a drugą. Silne dusze, są z reguły wspierane przez demony, wojownicy walczący z ich pomocą stają się potężnymi czempionami demonów, którzy z reguły nie zostają uśmierceni przez demony, lecz giną w walce z parszywymi sługami światła, by następnie zmienić się w potężne demony, należące do świty demonów żyjących wewnątrz samej góry. Tacy wojownicy, nim zostaną demonami cieszą się zwykle długim, dostatnim życiem pełnym wszelkiej maści przyjemności. Słabe dusze natomiast są z reguły eliminowane natychmiast, co wynika z faktu, że dużo łatwiej jest takie dusze poświęcić zmieniając je w demona, który będzie groźniejszy od wszystkich ludzi jacy zostali zabici aby go stworzyć. W ten sposób demony otrzymują kolejnego członka swej armii, nie jest on jednak zbyt silny w porównaniu do innych wojowników Hordy i jeśli chce się dostać na szczyt góry to czeka go bardzo daleka droga. Inaczej sprawy mają się z niewolnikami. Ci nieszczęśnicy zostają z reguły poświęceni aby nasycić głód swych demonicznych panów, lub aby stworzyć nowe demony dla armii. Zdarza się jednak, że demony urządzają specjalne łowy zwane Polowaniem na Prawych. Celem tego rajdu jest dopadnięcie i porwanie osób uczciwych, ciężko pracujących, odważnych, pewnych siebie o silnych duszach, takich, którzy z pewnością zasługują na miejsce w Domenie Bogów. Następnie osoby takie są poddawane wielkim katuszom, z powodu nienawiści jaką demony żywią względem nich i ich panów, a następnie składa się je w ofierze. Dusza takiej osoby uchodzi do Mor Duine, jednak jej cierpienie działa na demony jak krew na rekiny, dzięki czemu są one w stanie odnaleźć właściwą ścieżkę i utworzyć portal, który zabierze je na brzegi srebrnych wód. Demony wykorzystują te portale aby dostać się do boskiej krainy, z której porywają słabe dusze wyrzucone przez Hirina i zabierają ze sobą jako nowych towarzyszy broni, silne dusze, które mają stać się demonami. Co ciekawe bogowie wydają się nic sobie nie robić z zachowania demonów, co świadczyć może o dwóch rzeczach. Albo bogowie są zadufani w sobie i nie obchodzi ich narastające zagrożenie ze strony demonów, albo są tak potężni, że owe demony nie mogą im absolutnie nic zrobić, przez co ci pozwalają im na kontynuowanie swych działań. Smoczy Kult Szaikanie są bardzo nietypowym ludem jeśli idzie o ich wiarę. Doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z istnienia mniejszych i większych bóstw, wiedzą też, że bóstwa te postanowiły się ich wyrzec, a jednak nie błagają o przebaczenie ani nie drą szat przed pomnikami wielkich sił. Zamiast tego osiedlili się oni w Górach Skowytu, najbardziej nieprzystępnym, morderczym i najtrudniejszym do utrzymania terenie całej znanej Fiary. Od lat ich forteca opiera się atakom dzikich bestii jakie rodzą same góry, jej wojownicy bez lęku stają do walki z hordami zmutowanych wynaturzeń z Nieznanych Krain, a zwiadowcy bez litości ani lęku wyrzynają klany przeciwników jakie tylko zbliżają się do góry Ancalagona. Szaikanie od lat bronią swego domu, śmiejąc się w twarz wyznawcom światła i ciemności, jacy rozbijają się o ich mury. Co ważne nikt nie rodzi się przedstawicielem rasy Szaikan, wszyscy oni rodzą się jako zupełnie normalni przedstawiciele swoich gatunków, którzy po osiągnięciu odpowiedniego wieku przechodzą rytuał zwany inicjacją, którego celem jest przyjęcie danej osoby w szeregi smoczej krwi. Wówczas każdy przedstawiciel rasy przechodzi przez proces zmian, który zwiększa jego siłę i szybkość fizyczną, ale także czyni go znacznie bardziej drapieżnym i agresywnym, a w przypadku osób mających naturalne warunki do tego aby zostać magami, daje im także dostęp do potężnych mocy smoczego głosu. W przypadku ludzi, orków i innych ras mających raczej przeciętną długość życia, smocza krew obdarza ich także długowiecznością, co czyni Szaikan jeszcze groźniejszymi, gdyż ich wojownicy nie muszą się obawiać tego, że ich ciała szybko ulegną procesom starzenia, a jeśli otrzymają rany w boju to wielomiesięczna rekonwalescencja także nie jest problemem, co czyni ich jeszcze pewniejszymi siebie na polu bitwy, a co za tym idzie jeszcze groźniejszymi. Chociaż Ancalagon nie jest bogiem, zadbał on o to aby jego poddani nie musieli obawiać się śmierci. Z użyciem swych mocy na przestrzeni lat wykreował on dla nich miejsce zwane Złotymi Polami, jest to potężna domena mająca kształt rozległych pól pełnych łanów złotych zbóż, lasów o krwiście czerwonych liściach i czarnych pniach, pośród których rozciągają się liczne łąki usiane różnokolorowymi kwiatami. Jest to miejsce gdzie żaden Szaikan nie musi obawiać się ataku ze strony demonów czy innych złych sił, gdzie nigdy nie odczuwa się znużenia egzystencją i można czerpać z życia. Dla przykładu, drzewa w lasach Szaikan rodzą magiczne orzechy, które mają taki smak, jakiego aktualnie pożąda dany mieszkaniec domeny. Co ciekawe jednak, dusze żyjące w Złotych Polach nie spędzają czasu wyłącznie na odpoczywaniu, wiele z nich ćwiczy swe zdolności bojowe i walczy ze sobą, aby być gotowym. Ancalagon, lub jego kapłani krwi mogą bowiem wezwać dusze Szaikan na pole bitwy, aby ci stanęli u ich boku w walce z nawałem nieprzyjaciela. Upiory Szaikan są istotami niezwykle potężnymi i groźnymi, a przy tym praktycznie nieśmiertelnymi, przynajmniej do czasu gdy żyje ten, który je wezwał i tylko głupiec zlekceważyłby możliwość ich pojawienia się. Zdolność wzywania dusz zmarłych ma jeszcze jedną przydatną cechę. Jeśli osoba nie poległa zbyt dawno, a jej ciało zostało odpowiednio zaleczone, najlepiej magią, kapłan krwi Szaikan może wezwać duszę zmarłego z zaświatów, dokonując pełnoprawnego wskrzeszenia. Smoczy kult nie jest co prawda zbyt liczną, ani tym bardziej znaną religią, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jest jedną z ciekawszych jakie występują na Fiarze. Wierzenia Nomadów Podobnie jak właściwie każdy element ich kultury, tak i wierzenia Żelaznych Nomadów są wielce odległe od tego co wyznaje nie tylko zdecydowana większość ludzi, ale także wszystkich innych ras Fiary. Mity i bogowie Nomadów są na swój sposób unikatowe, niepowtarzalne i niespotykane nigdzie indziej. Sami Nomadzi natomiast trzymają się bardzo blisko swej kultury i niespecjalnie chcą adaptować wierzenia innych ras, z nielicznymi tylko wyjątkami, co jest dość interesujące, bo nie mają oni problemu z adaptowaniem rozwiązań technologicznych i wiedzy na tematy związane z nauką, czy też magią jaką posiadają inne rasy i ludy żyjące na terenie kontynentu. Mity Przybycia do Fiary Żelaźni Nomadzi są jednym z nielicznych ludów, który utrzymuje nie został stworzony przez bogów i że do samej Fiary przybył z innych krain niż te jakie występują na kontynencie. Wśród licznych mitów znanych głównie w obrębie jednego plemienia przewijają się opisy wielu miejsc, które pozornie mogłyby występować na terenach kontynentu jednak po dokładniejszej analizie ballad, pieśni i innych utworów artystycznych, za pomocą których Nomadzi przekazują sobie historie, można odnaleźć w nich mnóstwo elementów, które ujawniają, że Żelaźni Nomadzi w istocie nie mogą pochodzić z Fiary. Wśród ich opowieści można bowiem odnaleźć potężnych bezkresnych puszczy, które znając możliwości Nomadów w kwestii poruszania się musiały być przynajmniej kilkukrotnie większe niż największe znane lasy Fiary, podobnie zresztą było z pustyniami, które położone są w zdecydowanej większości przypadków na południu, podczas gdy jedyna znana Fiarze pustynia mieści się na północy. W opowieściach Nomadów trafiają się także opisy stworzeń nie występujących na kontynencie, jak chociażby potężne szare woły, wielokrotnie większe od niedźwiedzi, które mozolnie przedzierały się przez opisywane przez wiele plemion Nomadów puszcze. Z kolei plemiona nomadów specjalizujące się w bardziej mobilnym trybie życia, który oznacza, że praktycznie nie schodzą oni z siodła, opowiada o potężnych żwirowych pustkowiach, na których nie rośnie najmniejsza kępka traw, ani nie żyje nawet najmniejszy owad. Istnieją jednak dwa mity, często przewijające się jednocześnie przez opowieści Żelaznych Nomadów. Obie traktują na temat tego, w jaki sposób Żelaźni Nomadzi znajdowali się na terenie wyspy. Zwą się one kolejno "Pieśń Myśliwego" oraz "Wór Kozła". Pierwszy mit opowiada o Zwenie, Bogu Łowów stąpającemu pośród ludzi w postaci myśliwego, który zapraszał śmiertelników na swoją wielką ucztę do Fiary z tym że jedzenie każdy musiał upolować sobie sam, a im bardziej okazałe było, tym bardziej Zwen okazywał swoją aprobatę, najczęściej obdarzając takiego śmiertelnika jakimś darem, na przykład amuletem, który sprawiał, że dany łowca stawał się silniejszy. Ludzie zaproszeni przez Łowce nie chcieli już wracać do własnych domów i przez resztki swoich dni polowali na wszystko co stanęło im na drodze, podejmując się co raz bardziej zuchwałych wyzwań byleby zyskać w oczach swego boga. Ich potomkowie stracili jednak kontakt z bóstwem i zostali pozbawieni możliwości powrotu do domu. W ten sposób utknęli na terenach Fiary, w którym ułożyli swoje życie w imię zasady "silniejszy ma zawsze rację". Drugi mit opowiada z kolei o Hircumecie, Bogu Oszustw i Spisków, ukazujący się w postaci czarnego kozła o złotych oczach, który łapał do swojego gigantycznego worka ludzi, którzy zostali odrzuceni przez swoje wspólnoty. Takowi często byli kryminalistami, złodziejami, mordercami, rzadko kiedy po prostu dziwakami, wariatami, albo osobami, które z własnej woli opuściły swe enklawy i za którymi nikt miał nie zapłakać. Wspomniani ludzie szybko przekonywali się, że trafili do przedsionka piekieł. Tacy ludzie ginęli potem zarzynani przez mieszkańców Fiary, często umierając śmiercią długą, okrutną i bolesną, z nielicznymi tylko wyjątkami, które zdołały trafić na jakąś osadę, która mogła ich równie dobrze przygarnąć, co pozbawić życia równie brutalnie, co wszyscy inni mieszkańcy wyspy. Pośród Żelaznych Nomadów do dziś trwa spór, która z wersji jest prawdziwa, znajdują się jednak tacy, którzy uważają, że obie są prawdziwe, a dowodów na to doszukują się w opisach wyglądu Zwena, który chociaż był człowiekiem, najczęściej jest opisywany jako mężczyzna noszący na swej głowie kaptur z głową i rogami kozła. Opowieści o niektórych łowach i łowcach opisują także, że Zwen nie rzadko wyznaczał za swój cel polowania, za który obiecywał nagrodę, innych ludzi, możliwych do odnalezienia w konkretnym miejscu. Nomadzi dopuszczając więc możliwość, że Zwen to także Hircumet, który porywał ludzi niechcianych przez nikogo innego, aby następnie ludzie ci byli celem jego łowców. Mit Mroków i Ogni Chociaż mity i mityczne stworzenia opisywane przez Żelaznych Nomadów praktycznie zawsze budzą lęk i grozę w rękach słuchaczy, dodatkowo podsycaną faktem, że ludzie ci nieraz udowadniali, że opisywane przez nich stworzenia istnieją naprawdę, żadne istoty nie budzą jednak w sercach nomadów takiego strachu jak Mroki. Opisywane przez Nomadów jaki tajemnicze stworzenia "bez kształtu, bez krwi i bez duszy", Mroki były upiorami zrodzonymi z samej ciemności, które pojawiały się znikąd i w oka mgnieniu zmuszały do posłuszeństwa każdego kto stanął na ich drodze, a tych którzy zdecydowali się stanąć przeciwko nim w oka mgnieniu wyrzynali. Jednak jak twierdzą sami Nomadzi, to nie ostrza Mroków, mogące rozrąbać rosłego męża na pół, z trudnością nie większą niż oddychanie, ani nie ich szpony, które mogą przebić najtwardszy pancerz i rozerwać na strzępy wierzchowca, ani nawet nie ich pięści, mogące przebić najlepsze umocnienia są tutaj największym problemem. Mroki są tak straszne dla Nomadów, ponieważ według nich mają moc pożerania dusz, a każdy kto polegnie z ich ręki, samemu staje się Mrokiem. Finalnie Mroki zostały pokonane przez Ognie, istoty o ogniście czerwonych, upiornie czarnych, lub niepokojąco szarych skórach, które wyszły dosłownie spod ziemi, wydając Mrokom gigantyczną bitwę, w której starły się obie siły. Tam, przywódca Ogni, zwany Smołelem, zdołał pokonać przywódcę Mroków i zmusić go do ucieczki. Następnie ognie dobrowolnie udały się z powrotem do otchłani, pozostawiając mocno przetrzebiony gatunek ludzki samemu sobie. Ten mit jest o tyle interesujący, że w zależności od klanu Nomadów, których cechy fizyczne, stale kryjące się w puli genetycznej tego ludu, legendarne Ognie mają różny wygląd, a tylko jedna grupa opowiada o walnej bitwie i potężnym pojedynku dwóch mocarzy i są to Nomadzi o raczej ciemnej karnacji, którzy utrzymują, że pochodzą z terenów zajmowanych przez rozlegle pustynie, które od czasu tamtej wojny, stały się jeszcze gorętsze niż były. Zaświaty Żelaźni Nomadzi nie mają jednej wizji życia po śmierci, według jednych po tym jak wojownik umrze trafia do zaświatów, w których będzie nadal kontynuował swoją egzystencję, tyle że nie niepokojony problemami głodu i pragnienia. Inni Nomadzi wierzą, że aby zostać nagrodzonym po śmierci Nomad musi zginąć w walce i tak kolejne plemiona wierzą, że po śmierci trafią do miejsca, "gdzie co dzień toczy się bitwa a nocą odbywa się uczta", inni wierzą, że po śmierci w boju trafią do bajecznych ogrodów, gdzie po wsze czasy usługiwać im będą siedemdziesiąt dwie piękne i wiecznie młode niewiasty. Kolejni Nomadzi nie wierzą w ogóle w istnienie jakichkolwiek zaświatów i uważają, że po śmierci odrodzą się jako inna istota, w zależności od tego jak zachowywali się za życia. Co ciekawe jednak koncept zaświatów jaki by nie był jest często mocno powiązany z tym, jakie cechy fizyczne dominują u przedstawicieli danego plemienia. Bóstwa Nomadów Żelaźni Nomadzi mają własny, kompletnie unikatowy panteon bóstw, który niemalże wcale nie zawiera w sobie elementów wierzeń innych kultur, z kilkoma wyjątkami. Wydaje się jednak, że ich mity są ściśle powiązane z tym, co dane plemię Nomadów ujrzało w trakcie swej historii, opowieści zostały jednak zapewne odpowiednio podkoloryzowane i zniekształcone na skutek przekazywania za pomocą mowy. Stąd wśród tych wędrowców panuje ogromna różnorodność kultów, podań, opowieści i wierzeń, jakie posiadają dani Nomadzi, podobnie zresztą jest z ich bogami, toteż w poniższych opisach skupiam się głównie na tych bóstwach, które można odnaleźć w każdym, lub prawie każdym klanie. - Zwew - Łowca, Bóg który przemierza świat poszukując najlepszych zdobyczy, bez względu na ich wiek i rasę. Zaciągnął przodków Żelaznych Wojowników do Fiary by wraz z nimi polować po kres ich życia. Góruje nad wszystkimi innymi Bóstwami, często jest przedstawiany w złotej koronie zdobiącej jego głowę, chociaż nierzadko widuje się go w skórzanym kapturze z koźlimi rogami na szczycie. - Hircumet - Bóg oszustw, kłamstw i spisków, ukazywany pod postacią kozła porywającego ludzi z całego świata i umieszczającego ich w Kraju. W wielu mitach występuję jako duch wszystkich upolowanych przez Zwewa zwierząt a w innych jest jedyną zdobyczą, której Łowca nigdy nie posiadł. Najbardziej znienawidzony ze wszystkich Bóstw. - Naya - Bogini mórz i oceanów, która może równie dobrze patronować Nomadom przemierzającym wody Morza Żywiołów lub sprowadzić na nich potworną zgubę. Wyobrażana pod postacią blondynki o niebieskich oczach dosiadającej gigantycznego morskiego stwora, lub syreny. Uważana czasami za Boginię Skarbów. Wśród plemion Nomadów żyjących blisko linii brzegowej Morza popularny jest zwyczaj pozostawiania skrzynki z kosztownościami w miejscu, które ponoć upatrzyła sobie sama bogini, co jest swego rodzaju zapłatą za jej opiekę. Takich miejsc w linii brzegowej jest całkiem sporo. - Pierwyj - Bóg Mroków, często utożsamiany z wcieleniem samej śmierci, przedstawiany z potężnym mieczem w dłoni i z głową ozdobioną przez żelazną koronę. Pierwyj pomimo swej mylącej nazwy wcale nie jest pierwszym bogiem Nomadów, a sama nazwa pochodzi ponoć od jego tytułu czy też prawdziwego imienia. W pewnym sensie nazwa ta jest jednak prawidłowa, ponieważ jest on pierwszym bogiem, na widok którego Żelaźni Nomadzi będą brali nogi za pas. - Smołel - Bóg Ognia oraz Ogni, najczęściej przedstawiany w postaci potężnego wojownika o czerwonej skórze, zakutego w czarny pancerz ze złotymi zdobieniami i uzbrojony w czerwony miecz strzelający ogniem i piorunami, czasami przedstawiany także w postaci wyżej wymienionej, tyle że zaopatrzonej w skrzydła i potężne rogi na głowie. Jest on dla Nomadów Bogiem protektorem, który ocalił ich przed gniewem Mroków. - Demon - Potężna mroczna bestia, przedstawiana najczęściej w postaci gigantycznego uskrzydlonego gada o czarnych łuskach, trawionego przez liczne choroby, które powodują odpadanie jego łusek, oraz płatów skóry pod nimi. Opisywany jako niosąca mrok i splugawienie bestia, zionąca przy tym fioletowym ogniem. Jest jednym z tych bóstw, których Nomadzi obawiają się najbardziej. Ponoć jego dom ma znajdować się gdzieś daleko na południ, aż za Górami Skowytu, co bardzo ciekawe, chociaż bóg ten występuje w niemal każdym klanie Nomadów, żaden nie posiada mitów z jego udziałem. - Tułacz - Według wierzeń Nomadów jest to bóg wiedzy i mądrości, nie ustający w swej wędrówce po świecie. Jego celem jest stałe gromadzenie wiedzy na wszelkie tematy. Tułacz nie jest jednak samolubny i z chęcią dzieli się swoją wiedzą, jak twierdzą Nomadzi, to od niego nauczyli się wszystkiego na temat swych zdolności medycznych i uzdrowicielskich. Tułacz nie ma stałej formy jaką przyjmuje objawiając się innym, może on być równie dobrze wysuszonym starcem, co postawnym młodzieńcem, zawsze jednak ma ze sobą jeden stały element, czyli księgę, którą dzierży u swego boku. - Hirin - Jedyny bóg Panteonu Dwunastu, który zagrzał miejsce wśród bóstw wyznawanych przez Nomadów, jednak nawet on został dostosowany do kultury tego ludu. Żelaźni Nomadzi jako plemiona koczownicze w zasadzie nie znają znaczenia słowa "wolność", jest to dla nich pojęcie tak oczywiste, że główny atut Hirina staje się praktycznie zbędny wśród tego ludu. Zamiast tego Hirin jest nazywany patronem podróżnych, który zabiera ze sobą ludzi, aby ci podróżowali u jego boku po wielkim świecie. Bogini Kumihan Kumihanie są istotami wyjątkowymi pod bardzo wieloma względami, pomijając fakt, że można ich odnaleźć niemalże wyłącznie na odciętym od reszty Fiary archipelagu wysp północnych, a ich technologia jest pod wieloma względami dużo bardziej zaawansowana niż ta jaką dysponują inne rasy kontynentu, kumihanie, zwani także lisoludźmi, lub lisołakami, mają jedną cechę, która zdecydowanie wyróżnia ich na tle wszystkich innych nacji małego kontynentu, a jest nią wiara monoteistyczna. Podczas gdy inne rasy Fiary dysponują całymi panteonami bóstw jakim oddają hołd, albo nie oddają czci żadnemu z bogów, jak robią to krasnoludy z niektórych regionów wyspy, albo Norikianie, którzy chociaż na swój sposób wielbią cienie, nigdy nie nazywają ich bogami, Kumihanie mają jedną boginie jakiej stale i niezmiennie oddają cześć. Bogini o Dwóch Twarzach Nazywana także Kumiho lub Kitsune; oba terminy opisują jedną i tą samą istotę, a sami kumihanie używają tych imion wymiennie; jest lisim bóstwem, które według legendy powołało samych kumihan do życia. Opisywana często jako "pani dwóch lic i dziewięciu ogonów", jest bóstwem zarówno patronującym Kumihanom, troszczącym się o ich potrzeby i strzegącym ich przed gniewem Władców Pływów, ale także bóstwem surowym i karzącym wszystkich, którzy nie żyją zgodnie z jej nakazami, chociaż sam proces wymierzania kary jest dość skomplikowany. - Kitsune - zwane także "Ciepłą Twarzą", "Oświeconą" lub "Przychylnym Licem", jest przez lisołaki utożsamiane z troską i opieką, mówi się, że Kumiho w trudnych chwilach objawia się swym dzieciom w snach, a ci którzy ujrzeli oblicze Kitsune nie muszą obawiać się o swoją przyszłość, gdyż ich bogini jest z nimi. Oznaczałoby to, że bogini ta ma ze swymi sługami jeden z najlepszych kontaktów na jaki byty takie jak ona mogą sobie w ogóle pozwolić, nie licząc Hirina i Shaany z Panteonu Dwunastu. Wojna także nie jest pojęciem obcym Kumihanom, a sama Kitsune jest przez nich utożsamiana jako symbol zwycięstwa, chwały i siły. Widząc twarz Kitsune w swoich snach, żołnierze idą do walki bez lęku o swoje życia, bo wiedzą, że niezależnie od tego czy zginął czy nie, bitwa będzie wygrana. Kitsune, swój tytuł oświeconej zawdzięcza głównie faktowi, że jest utożsamiana z patronowaniem wiedzy, nauce i rozwojowi co czyni ją dodatkowo wielbioną przez środowiska badaczy i naukowców. - Kumiho - czytając opis Kitsune, można bardzo łatwo odnieść mylne wrażenie, że podczas gdy Kitsune jest wierną opiekunką i kochającą, troskliwą matką dla swych dzieci, to Kumiho zwana także "Zimnym Licem", "Znoszącą Trudy" i "Strażniczką", jest złym omenem, który karze Kumihan za ich najmniejsze przewinienia. Jest to jednak bardzo mylący i krzywdzący obraz twarzy, jakby nie patrzeć tej samej bogini. Lisołaki doskonale wiedzą, że Kumiho jest konieczna dla prawidłowego funkcjonowania społeczeństwa, gdyż dzięki niej jest ono wolne od wszelkiej maści przestępców, którzy utraciwszy łaskę bogini skazani są na samotne obcowanie z siłami Władców Pływów, a w starciu z tymi, z pewnością nie przeżyją długo. Kumiho nie jest twarzą wyłącznie karzącą, jej zadaniami jest także opieka nad tradycją i wiarą, będącymi podstawą społeczeństwa Kumihan. W trakcie wojny natomiast, chociaż przed bitwą to do Kitsune wojownicy zanoszą prośbę o zwycięstwo, to Kumiho pomaga im znosić trudy wojennego życia i to jej każdy żołnierz niemalże codziennie składa jakąś skromną ofiarę. Mit Ognia i Wody Wśród Kumihan bardzo często powtarza się, że Kumiho już od początków istnienia Fiary upatrywała sobie północne wyspy jako teren, z którego zamierza uczynić swój dom. Niestety wyspy te były także terenem zainteresowania potężnych bytów władających żywiołami pierwotnymi wody, ziemi i wiatru, znanymi jako Władcy Pływów. Te potężne prastare istoty, od zawsze uważały się za władców Morza Żywiołów, a te malownicze wyspy były dla nich niemalże oczywistą własnością, co wynikało z faktu, jak małe one były i jak daleko od lądu się znajdowały. Kitsune nie zamierzała jednak ustąpić i jasno dała do zrozumienia, że skoro Władcy Pływów władają Morzem Żywiołów, to niech sobie w nim siedzą, podczas gdy ona weźmie wyspy we władanie. Oczywiście jest to opis bardzo uproszczony i pomijający wiele szczegółów, sama Kumiho nie opisuje jednak zbyt dokładnie tamtych wydarzeń. Władcy Pływów nie byli zachwyceni tym, że ktoś odbiera im ich własność. Władca Fal, mistrz żywiołu wody był szczególnie rozsierdzony faktem, że ktoś odbiera mu malownicze wyspy, które tak chętnie zwiedzał ze swym orszakiem sług żywiołu. Pozostali dwaj Władcy Pływów, czyli kolejno Władca Sztormów i Władca Głębin także nie byli zbyt przychylni działaniom Kumiho, delikatnie mówiąc, nie zamierzali oni jednak toczyć walki z istotą boską jaką była Kitsune a zamiast tego szukali bardziej pokojowego rozwiązania konfliktu, nie całkiem jest jednak jasne dlaczego tak było, ponieważ jak udowodnił przykład Władcy Fal, we trójkę z pewnością zdołaliby oni pokonać samotną Kumiho. Tak czy inaczej, Władca żywiołu Wody starł się z Kumiho w potężnej walce, która według wierzeń Kumihan była tak intensywna, że rozdarła na dwoje wyspę Kitsoykai, której rzekomo oderwanym fragmentem ma być Fukina. Pojedynek był agresywny i zażarty, żywioły ognia i wody szalały na powierzchni całych wysp północnych, gdziekolwiek nie pojawiła się Kitsune i Władca Fal, tam dochodziło do potężnego kataklizmu, którego rezonans magiczny jest wyczuwalny do dziś, przez właściwie każdego naturalnie uzdolnionego adepta magii, jaki chciałby przemierzać wyspy lisołaków. Starcie nie przyniosło jednak oczekiwanych rezultatów. Zamiast zwycięscy stojącego na truchle pokonanego wroga, pozostali dwaj Władcy Pływów zastali Władce Fal i Kumiho klęczących naprzeciw siebie, ciężko zdyszanych i zmęczonych apokaliptycznym starciem, do jakiego doszło między nimi. Finalnie Kumiho zgodziła się na rozwiązanie zaproponowane przez Władce Głębin, wyspy miały należeć do niej, jednak Władcy Pływów za jej zezwoleniem mogli je odwiedzać, Kitsune zabroniła im jednak czynić jakichkolwiek zniszczeć wśród życia czy krajobrazu wysp, chyba, że za jej wyraźnym zezwoleniem. Władcy Pływów nie do końca zrozumieli dlaczego Kumiho od razu zaznaczyła, że mogą oni dostać pozwolenie na sianie zniszczenia na wyspach, do czasu aż na jej wyspy nie przybyli pierwsi ludzie. Mit Ognistego Lisa Nie wiadomo kiedy dokładnie pierwsi osadnicy przybyli na wyspy Kumiho, wiadomo jednak że byli oni ludźmi, o czym ma świadczyć fakt posiadania ogromnej ilości cech łączących oba te gatunki, oraz fakt, że nie występuje między nimi bariera genetyczna, blokująca możliwość rozmnażania się, chociaż ze związku Kumihanina i człowieka zawsze narodzi się to pierwsze. Tak czy inaczej, liczne opowieści z tamtego okresu, do dnia dzisiejszego przekazywane głównie ustnie, opowiadają o Ognistym Lisie jaki objawił się pierwszym podróżnikom jacy nawiedzili wyspy. Kumiho przedstawiła im się jako władczyni całego archipelagu wysp i bogini ognia. Rzecz jasna, widok potężnej magicznej istoty, zrodzonej niemalże wyłącznie z czystego ognia sprawiał, że podróżnicy nawet na moment nie zwątpili w słowa Kitsune. Bogini nie zamierzała jednak krzywdzić przybyszów, jak sama twierdzi, czuła się samotna obcując jedynie z roślinami i niezbyt rozgarniętymi zwierzętami, zaoferowała więc ludziom układ, przyjęcie jej darów i opieka z jej strony zarówno w życiu w świecie materialnym jak i duchowym, w zamian za oddawanie jej czci. Nie mający wówczas chyba żadnych bogów, zdolnych aż tak dosadnie zamanifestować swoją obecność i wolę, ludzie zgodzili się na propozycję Kumiho. Wedle legendy bogini z jednego lisa rozpadła się na wiele innych i wstąpiła w ciała wszystkich przybyszów jacy nawiedzili jej wyspę czyniąc z nich pierwszych Kumihan. Według legendy Kitsune nawiedziła jeszcze dziewięć takich grup, czyniąc z nich pierwsze szlachetne rody swego archipelagu, a następnie poprosiła ona Władców Pływów, aby niszczyli oni każdy okręt, jaki tylko zbliży się do jej wysp. Władcy nie musieli być proszeni długo i wkrótce, każdy statek jaki tylko dostrzegł archipelag na horyzoncie, tonął pod olbrzymimi falami, jakie rozrywały go na strzępy. Co jednak skłoniło Kumiho do odcięcia swego ludu od reszty Fiary, pozostaje zagadką nawet dla samych Kumihan. Mity Odrodzenia, Wyniesienia i Zguby Kumihanie wierzą, że po śmierci dusza lisołaka ma trzy drogi drogi, może zostać zesłana ponownie do świata żywych, o czym traktuje mit Odrodzenia, inną opcją jest Wyniesienie, jest to jednak zaszczyt, którego doświadczają głównie ci, którzy zyskali w oczach bogini i finalnie istnieje także ścieżka zguby, dotycząca każdego, kto złamał święte prawa Kumiho, przez co utracił jej boską protekcję, a wówczas jego dusza należeć będzie do tego, kto pierwszy się o nią upomni, czyli praktycznie zawsze przez Władców Pływów. - Odrodzenie - Kumihanie wierzą, że każdy z nich otrzymuje od bogini jakąś cząstkę jej mocy, objawiającą się w postaci ilości ogonów jaką taka osoba posiada. Mówi się także, że każda nowa dusza Kumihan posiada ich trzy, następnie w zależności od tego, jak dana osoba sprawowała się za życia, może otrzymać od Kumiho karę, w postaci odebrania jej jednego lub dwóch ogonów, albo nagrodę w postaci ich dodania. Wraz z ogonami kumihanie tracą także kontakt ze swoją boginią i są coraz bliżsi wstąpieniu na ścieżkę zguby, z tego powodu ci lisoludzie, którzy posiadają poniżej trzech ogonów, są przez resztę społeczeństwa z automatu traktowani jako gorsi, którzy za życia muszą odkupić swe winy poprzedniego istnienia, nikt jednak nie wie jakie konkretnie są to winy, ponieważ Kumiho ogranicza się jedynie do przeniesienia energii życiowej, a same wspomnienia zostawia dla siebie. Natomiast ci, którzy posiadają tych ogonów więcej, są traktowani przez kumihan z największą czcią. Szczególnym szacunkiem darzy się Kumihan o dziewięciu ogonach, gdyż są oni o krok dostąpienia zaszczytu Wyniesienia. - Wyniesienie - Ci spośród Kumihan, którzy żyli zgodnie z zasadami Kumiho, a także dokonali czegoś dla swego ludu, mogą doznać Wyniesienia, co oznacza, że ich dusza jednoczy się z samą boginią, a następnie zmienia się w lisiego ducha, czyli wysłannika bogini. Co ważne aby doznać Wyniesienia osoba nie dokonać wielkiego osiągnięcia na skalę całego państwa lisów, gdyż Kumiho patrzy na swe dzieci zgodnie z ich statusem materialnym i społecznym, toteż zwykły wieśniak nie musi zostać generałem, który pokona każdego wroga jaki stanie mu na drodze, aby doznać wyniesienia, w zupełności wystarczy aby zrobił coś ważnego dla swej wioski, na przykład samodzielnie postawił dookoła niej mur chroniący ją przed zagrożeniami. - Zguba - Ci spośród Kumihan, którzy złamią święte prawa Kitsune, na przykład odbiorą życie jej kapłance, w inny sposób zbezczeszczą jej świątynie, lub dopuszczą się innych aktów okrucieństwa na niezasługujących na nie Kumihanach zostają wyklęci przez Kumiho. Wówczas ich ogony stają się słabe i często tracą swe włosy. Taki Kumihanin nie ma już prawa powrócić w łaski Kitsune, ponieważ patrzy na niego tylko i wyłącznie obojętne spojrzenie Kumiho. Los takiej osoby jest przesądzony, prędzej czy później nawiedzają ją Władcy Pływów, którzy zabierają nieszczęsną ofiarę, najczęściej zarówno duszą jak i ciałem w odległe głębiny, gdzie umęczona ofiara ma po wieczność spełniać ich zachcianki. Yako i Zenko Ci spośród Kumihan, którzy dostąpili zaszczytu Wyniesienia zmieniają się w Yako lub Zenko, czyli Dzikie lub Dobre lisy, ze zdecydowaną przewagą liczebną tych drugich. - Yako - Dzikie lisy według wierzeń są zdolne do opętania Kumihan, sprowadzają na nich choroby i szaleństwo, często też powodując umysłowe upośledzenia. Wygnać demona z opętanego człowieka mogą jedynie kapłanki Kumiho, decydują się na to jednak bardzo rzadko i mają ku temu swoje powody. Według wielu podań istoty te potrafią zamienić się w piękną kobietę i nakłaniają mężczyzn do seksu, aby wykraść ich energię witalną. Powszechnie wierzy się iż lisy mają słabość do świeczek i często wykradają z domów lampiony, co ma być dla nich swego rodzaju przekupstwem, aby zostawiły one daną osobę w spokoju. Yako nie zachowują się jednak w wyżej wymieniony sposób bez powodu, podobnie jak Zenko, są one wysłannikami Kumiho i mogą pełnić rolę ostrzeżenia od bogini, która tym sposobem daje swemu dziecku znać, że zbacza ono z właściwej ścieżki, albo pełnią rolę katów Kitsune, uśmiercających ofiarę, która w szczególny sposób znieważyła boginię. - Zenko - W grupie zenko wyróżniamy kinko czyli złote lisy, ginko czyli srebrne lisy, byakko czyli białe lisy, kokko czyli czarne lisy i tenko czyli niebiańskie lisy. Każdy z tych lisów ma inną funkcje i pojawia się przed daną osobą, w zależności od tego, czym takowa się zajmuje i jaką pełni funkcje. Władcy miast, głowy rodów, czy też wielcy generałowie najczęściej przebywają w towarzystwie kinko, podczas gdy pomniejsi, ale wciąż zamożni kupcy, lub urzędnicy otrzymują od Kitsune patronów w postaci ginko. Najważniejsze osoby w państwie kumihan, czyli kapłanki Kitsune otrzymują od swej bogini patronów w postaci tenko. Obecnie, kiedy liczba umarłych przekroczyła liczbę żywych praktycznie każdy Kumihanin ma swojego Zenko, chociaż nie każdy Zenko pilnuje swego kumihanina cały czas, zwykle pojawiając się jedynie na krótkie chwile. Zależnie od rozmiaru, charakteru a przede wszystkim potrzeb danego lisa, Zenko może być bestią bojowymi, wierzchowcem, czy po prostu towarzyszem. Należy jednak pamiętać, że Zenko, chociaż zwykle są patronami ostrzegającymi przed zagrożeniem i strażnikami domów i rodzin Kumihan, mogą stać się Yako, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Władcy Pływów W bezkresnych głębinach Morza Żywiołów kryje się miejsce niepodobne żadnemu innemu. Potężny Pałac Pływów, którego ściany wykonane są z koralowca, a na których ogromna różnorodność morskiej flory i fauny tworzy całkowicie naturalne, a jednak piękne i zupełnie niechaotyczne wzory. Miejsce to jest oświetlane magiczną aurą potężnych pereł, które umieszczone są na szczytach wielkich strzelistych wież, które wyrastają ponad resztę tego tajemniczego świata, zupełnie tak jakby chciały wystrzelić z tafli mórz i sięgnąć samych gwiazd. W miejscu tym potężne energie pierwotnych żywiołów zyskują świadomość, stając się bytami inteligentnymi i niezwykle potężnymi. W tych właśnie głębinowych osiedlach, o których stan dbają nieprzebrane zastępy niewolników, swoją siedzibę mają Władcy Pływów, potężni mistrzowie żywiołów Wody, Ziemi i Powietrza, którzy to podobnie jak morze, potrafią być równie łaskawi, życiodajni i miłosierni, co zabójczy, zdradzieccy i bezlitośni. Czczeni przez Nagi, Syreny, oraz przedstawicieli praktycznie każdej rasy, jaka jest blisko związana z życiem morskim, Władcy Pływów pozostają wciąż istotami bardzo tajemniczymi i niezwykłymi, nie mają oni mitu swego powstania, gdyż według nich samych są ucieleśnieniem pierwotnych żywiołów, a co za tym idzie, istnieli od początku samego czasu. Władcy Pływów nie uważają się także, za stwórców żadnej z ras Fiary, za to bardzo chętnie przyjmują od takowych dary i są niezwykle łasi na ich modły, łechtają one bowiem ich ego, które przewyższa nawet najbardziej zadufane w sobie demony. Odnośnie samych podarunków dla Władców, nierzadko są to dary w postaci przedstawicieli czczących ich ras, których to mistrzowie żywiołów zaciągają w bezdenne głębiny swego królestwa, by ci po wieczność usługiwali im w ich komnatach. Władcy Pływów są także stworzeniami bardzo terytorialnymi i cenią sobie swoją przestrzeń osobistą, dlatego też do ich wielkich pałaców, mieszczących się w świecie materialnym, wstęp mają jedynie ci, którzy zdołają przejść mordercze próby jakie Władcy Pływów stawiają na drodze każdego, kto chce się zbliżyć do ich majestatycznych komnat. Wyjątkiem od reguły są tutaj syreny, które wydają się być jedynymi istotami, jakie mogą odwiedzać pałace Władców Pływów kiedy tylko zechcą, jednak ani mistrzowie żywiołów, ani same morderczo uzdolnione wizytatorki ich włości nie kwapią się z odpowiadaniem na pytanie dlaczego tak jest. Władcy Pływów nie posiadają też żadnego mitu opisującego życie pozagrobowe, według ich nauk, po śmierci wszystkie dusze wędrują do nich, a następnie są przez nich "błogosławione" siłą pierwotnych żywiołów, co może oznaczać równie dobrze tyle, że po śmierci osoby wierzące w moc Władców sami zmieniają się w nieśmiertelne żywiołaki któregoś z trzech żywiołów, lub że dusze wierzących są pożerane przez mistrzów. Fakt istnienia całych armii żywiołaków walczących na komendę Władców Pływów, przemawia jednak za pierwszą opcją. Mit Plugawego Dna Władcy Pływów lubią się chwalić swoimi osiągnięciami, niezależnie od tego na jakiej płaszczyźnie by ich nie dokonali. Z chęcią dzielą się swymi opowieściami o tym, jak rozgromili Panteon Dwunastu, którzy próbowali wypędzić ich z mórz, aby marne dzieci Fiary, mogły podróżować po ich morzu bez konieczności składania im ofiar i bez lęku o to, czy dotrą do swego celu. Mistrzowie żywiołów prześcigają się w tym ilu żywiołaków na raz nie potrafią stworzyć, jak wspaniałych sztormów i cyklonów nie generują z użyciem swych mocy, a odpowiednio sprowokowani mogą sprowadzać całe kataklizmy, zarówno na mieszkańców morza jak i lądu. Ile z tych opowieści jest prawdą a ile czczymi przechwałkami, pozostaje nieznane, istnieje jednak jedna opowieść, którą Władcy Pływów dzielą się niechętnie, ale mimo wszystko są dumni ze swego osiągnięcia. Jest to opowieść o Plugawym Władcy Dna, czwartym bytem, który rywalizował z Władcą Głębin o tytuł mistrza żywiołu ziemi. Opowieść zaczyna się dość niewinnie jak na historie opowiadane przez Władców Pływów, traktuje ona o tym, że pewnego dnia do Pałacu Pływów na własną rękę dotarł potężny czarnoksiężnik, zwący siebie Gundane. Trzeba też wiedzieć, że śmiertelnicy jacy sami dostają się do Pałacu Pływów są przez jego władców traktowani z najwyższymi honorami, jako godni podziwu i szacunku, a ich imiona zostają wyryte na ścianach sali tronowej samych mistrzów żywiołów. Gundan stwierdził jednak, że to za mało, że jest potężniejszy od Władcy Głębin i żąda jego miejsca a jeśli ten nie ustąpi, to czarnoksiężnik wyzywa go na pojedynek. Ponoć Władcy Pływów słysząc te słowa, a raczej telepatyczne wiadomości czarnoksiężnika zanosili się śmiechem jeden dzień i jedną noc, finalnie jednak Władca Głębin zgodził się przyjąć wyzwanie, a wówczas Gundan ukazał swe prawdziwe oblicze. W ciągu kilku sekund zdołał on pożreć ciała i dusze wszystkich porwanych wcześniej sług Władców Pływów i uformował sobie z nich ciało, które wzmocnione mrocznymi czarami Gundana, było w stanie równać się temu jakie miał Władca Głębin. W trakcie pojedynku wyszło też na jaw, że Gundan jest niezwykle potężny, dużo potężniejszy od Władcy Głębin, który z ledwością wytrzymywał ataki czarnoksiężnika. Dla Władcy Fal i Sztormów jasnym stało się, że po rozprawieniu się z Władcą Głębin, Gundan stanie przeciwko nim. Nie czekając na rozwój wypadków, dwaj pozostali Władcy włączyli się do walki, jednak nawet we trójkę mieli oni problemy z pokonaniem Gundana, problemem nie było tutaj jednak zadanie mu śmiertelnego ciosu, ale fakt, że po owym uderzeniu Gundan używał ciała jednego z zabitych na początku starcia sług aby się zregenerować, nie tracąc na tym nawet ułamka swej mocy. Władcy Pływów wiedzieli, że nie mają szans w starciu z taką istotą, nie na warunkach starcia do jakich ich zmusiła, zdołali oni jednak wymyślić coś innego. Z potężnym nakładem mocy, zamknęli oni Gundana w jednej z wielkich pereł, jakie oświetlały miasto. Perła z śnieżnej bieli momentalnie zmieniła swój kolor na upiorną i pokraczną czerń, a na jej powierzchni zaczęły się ukazywać niezliczone twarze wykrzywione w grymasie bólu i przerażenia. Następnie sama perła została zabrana przez Władców na miejsce nazywane przez nich Pustynią Zapomnienia. Ponoć perła leży tam zakopana po dziś dzień, doprowadzając do szaleństwa każdego, kto się do niej zbliży. Mit Pierwszej Mgły Mit Pierwszej Mgły występuje u mieszkańców praktycznie każdej osady, miasta czy twierdzy jaka czci Władców Pływów, a często nawet w przypadku tych ludzi, którzy wierzą w inne bóstwa. Mit ten opisuje sposób w jaki Władcy Pływów dają znać o tym, że wkrótce przybędą po mieszkańców, czerpiących dobra z ich terenów. Władcy Pływów obwieszczają swe przybycie na tydzień w tył, zawsze w ten sam sposób i zawsze w tym samym celu, jakim jest danie mieszkańcom czasu na zastanowienie się, czy chcą na zawsze porzucić mieszkanie w okolicach morza, czy też wolą oni ugiąć się przed wolą jego panów i kontynuować spokojną egzystencje. Dzień pierwszy zawsze jest spokojny. Władcy Pływów przepędzają znad osady wszelkie zjawiska atmosferyczne utrudniające żeglugę, morze jest spokojne i ciepłe, a połowy ryb zawsze są bardziej obfite niż wcześniej. Na plaży pojawiają się specyficzne wielokształtne muszle, które swym bogactwem kolorów i bardzo specyficznym szumem, jaki wydają po przyłożeniu do nich ucha przyciągają uwagę, zwłaszcza dzieci. Drugiego dnia morze nadal jest nienaturalnie spokojne, a połowy ponownie są obfite i starczają aby nasycić głód wieśniaków na długie dni. Fale wyrzucają na brzeg coraz więcej i co raz to innych muszli, wówczas wieśniacy mogą być pewni z czym mają do czynienia i zacząć się zastanawiać nad rozwiązaniem. Ci którzy tego dnia opuszczą osadę i wrócą za tydzień, mogą być pewni, że kiedy następnym razem wypłyną na morze, a w niektórych wypadkach chociaż zbliżą się do jego powierzchni, zginą. Trzeciego dnia wioskę otacza tajemnicza nieprzenikniona mgła, ci spośród mieszkańców którzy do tej pory nie opuścili osady już tego nie zrobią. Mgła im na to nie pozwoli, albo zmuszając ich do bezustannej tułaczki, która będzie trwała do czasu aż Władcy nie dostaną czego chcą, albo dopóki w międzyczasie mieszkańcy, którzy byli zbyt krótkowzroczni by nie zebrać ze sobą właściwych zapasów, nie pomrą z głodu i pragnienia. Morze wyrzuca na brzeg kolejne muszle, tak że każde dziecko w osadzie ma ich już całą kolekcje. Czwartego dnia nad osadą zbierają się chmury, wszystko wskazuje na to, że w wioskę ma uderzyć burza stulecia, zapach morza staje się niezwykle intensywny, dużo bardziej niż jest naturalnie, mgła nie rzednie nawet na moment, a muszli jest tak wiele i mają tak różne kształty, że bardziej doświadczeni rzemieślnicy w miastach, potrafią potem robić z nich najróżniejsze przedmioty, wliczając w to niezwykle drogie bronie i pancerze, których cena wynika z połączenia fantazyjnego wyglądu z zaskakującą efektywnością użytkowania i odpornością na uszkodzenia. Piątego dnia muszli jest tak dużo, że można je wywozić wozami, a zapach morza, nawet dla ludzi którzy spędzili przy nim całe swoje życie staje się nieznośny. Już tego dnia mieszkańcy mogą ugiąć się przed wolą Władców Pływów i złożyć im ofiarę z pięciu kobiet i kolejnych pięciu mężczyzn. Mieszkańcy muszą się postarać wybierając jedynie młode, jednak wciąż nie zbyt młode, ale także postawne i piękne osoby ze swej wioski. Następnie osoby te powinny zostać złożone na dwóch osobnych łodziach i pchnięte w stronę mórz. Do następnego dnia wszystkie objawy obecności Władców Pływów powinny ustąpić, chyba że otrzymana ofiara im się nie spodobała, lub też nie zawierała w sobie osoby, o którą Władcy obecnie zabiegają, wówczas los mieszkańców jest przesądzony. Szóstego dnia w wioskę uderza gigantyczny sztorm, który równa z ziemią większość chat rybaków, przy okazji zabijając znaczną część mieszkańców, którzy osłabieni horrorami dnia poprzedniego, nie są w stanie sprzeciwić się licznym sługom Władców Pływów, które następnie zabierają ich w morskie głębiny, gdzie nieszczęśnicy będą do końca swej egzystencji służyć u mistrzów żywiołów. Jaszczurzy Bogowie Ta religia jest o tyle interesująca, że chociaż obiektem kultu są tutaj te same istoty, pochodzą one z dwóch różnych regionów, przez co między tymi wierzeniami powstały liczne, dość specyficzne różnice. Oba kulty skupiają się jednak wokół jednej rasy, jaką są Drakonidy. Te potężne gady, będące najbliższymi kuzynami smoków, wyrobiły sobie swoją reputację na ternie całej Fiary, jako niezwykle terytorialne, nieustraszone, krwiożercze i co najważniejsze, niezwykle potężne stworzenia. Mające ciało, które w rozmiarach waha się od kilkunastu do nawet kilkudziesięciu metrów, o łusce grubej jak pancerz, a ciele dość zwinnym, aby uchylać się od uderzeń kopii rycerskiej, Drakonidy stały się jednym z synonimów słowa "śmierć", w folklorze wielu ras małego kontynentu. Ponadto Drakonidy, podobnie jak smoki, posiadły zdolność władania mocą smoczego głosu, który tylko trochę ustępuje potędze głosu smoków wielkich, takich jak Ancalagon. Drakonidy zawsze były jednak zazdrosne o swych większych kuzynów i powodem owej zawiści wcale nie była tutaj moc głosu prawdziwego smoka, lecz fakt, że miały one skrzydła, których to Drakonidy nie miały. Zmuszone do egzystowania na ziemi, bez możliwości spoglądania na maluczkich z podniebnych przestworzy, Drakonidy znienawidziły smoki i w czasie Legendarnych Smoczych wojen, walczyły przeciwko nim u boku innych ras. Drakonidy Reptilian Pochodzące z Puszczy Reptilian znajdującej się na terenach Imperium Volitans, Drakonidy znane są z raczej pasywnego podejścia do życia. Rozległe lasy w jakich żyją w zupełności zaspokajają ich potrzeby ekonomiczne, przez co gady te bardzo rzadko opuszczają swe świątynie wzniesione dla nich przez oddanych im Reptilian. Sojusz z samym Imperium zapewnia tym potężnym gadom zarówno bezpieczeństwo przed atakami ze strony nag, oraz masy innych stworzeń z rozległych bagien jakie kontroluje to państwo, jak i pozwala gadzim wojownikom bez lęku przemierzać tereny państwa Nag, dzięki czemu sługi tych gadów mogą zdobywać nowych niewolników dla ich panów. Chociaż pasywne i wydawałoby się leniwe, bądź tchórzliwe, gady z Puszczy Reptilian są niezwykle terytorialne i często osobiście rozprawiają się z każdym intruzem jaki naruszy tereny ich świętego lasu. Z powodu ich raczej spokojnej natury, wiele klanów orków, oraz centaurów z Morza Traw uznawało, że same gady są już martwe i ruszały one aby złupić niezliczone skarby, jakie rzekomo gady kryją w swoich włościach. Klany te ruszały na puszczę tylko po to, by naciąć się na jej wściekłych panów, w paszczach których ginęły całe drużyny wojowników, którzy dotychczas uznawali się za niezwyciężonych i nieustraszonych. Czasami gady te zamiast po prostu bronić swego terytorium lubią zabawić się nieco ze śmiertelnymi, używając swych zdolności magicznych by zagnać ich na skraj szaleństwa, a następnie litościwie odebrać im życie. Drakonidy, jak wszystkie smokowce, są niezwykle łase na wszelkiej maści bogactwa oraz... pochlebstwa. Wielu kupców ze Sternstadtu, którzy decydują się na próbę obejścia "haraczu" jaką jest opłata za przewóz towarów drogą morską, często wykupowała sobie przejście przez część Puszczy strzeżoną przez konkretnego Drakonida nie z pomocą bogactw, które zresztą byłby dla każdego z Drakonidów ledwie błyskotkami w porównaniu do wszystkiego co te nazbierały w trakcie swych niezwykle długich żywotów, ale z pomocą miłych słów i komplementów jakie im prawili właśnie. Podobnie jak Drakonidy Tuscarian, tak i Reptiliańskie smokowce są długowieczne, z perspektywy zwykłego śmiertelnika właściwie nieśmiertelne. Najstarsze z nich mają po kilka tysięcy lat i wciąż dobrze pamiętają czasy Smoczych Wojen, czasów kiedy latające gady zostały strącone z niebios i z piedestałów. Ponownie, podobnie jak w przypadku gadów pustynnych, tak i te zamieszkujące puszcze wydają się trwać w jednakowej liczbie, konkretnie pięciu gadów. Jest to o tyle interesujące, że wśród tej grupy zawsze można znaleźć przynajmniej jedną samicę, nie jest więc dokładnie wiadomym, dlaczego Drakonidy nie usiłują powiększyć liczebności swego gatunku, chociaż najpewniej powodem jest tutaj właśnie ich terytorialność. Gdyby gadów było więcej musiałaby albo zacząć podbój innych terenów, albo podzielić się tym co aktualnie mają, gdzie jedna opcja jest według nich nie warta zachodu, a druga praktycznie niedopuszczalna. Drakonidy Tuscarian Podczas gdy Drakonidy Reptilian są istotami dość spokojnymi, swym naturalnym instynktom ulegającymi wyłącznie w wypadku kiedy ich terytorium jest zagrożone, Drakonidy Tuscarian są potężnymi brutalnymi wojownikami, które co rusz pragną udowadniać swą wielkość, przewagę nad innymi i jasno podkreślają swą dominację na terenie całej Pustyni Tuscari. Zwane także Ognistymi, pustynne gady słynął ze swej agresywnej postawy i wiecznej gotowości do walki, zarówno z zagrożeniami zewnętrznymi jak i ze sobą nawzajem, w przeciwieństwie do gadów puszczy, gady pustynne nie są bowiem aż tak stabilne terytorialnie. Praktycznie co chwila dochodzi do sytuacji, gdy dwa gady stają przeciwko sobie uwalniając przy tym pełny potencjał swych mocy, a wtedy lepiej być daleko od pola walki. Pomijając już fakt, że każdy z tych gadów jest chodzącym arsenałem kłów, pazurów, kolców, o cielskach ogromnej wagi, które bez trudu mogłyby zabić rosłego orka samym ciężarem cielska jakie by na takowego spadło, każdy z tych gadów dysponuje potężnymi mocami magicznymi, po które bardzo chętnie sięga w trakcie walki. Widok łańcuchów błyskawic spadających na pole walki między gadami, jęzory ognia strzelające z ziemi i gigantyczne tumany kurzu jakie podnoszą walczący w trakcie swej szamotaniny wyglądają jak prawdziwe starcie godne bogów, przez co w przypadku mieszkańców pustyni, gady te są czczone nie tylko przez same gady, lecz także przez sporą część ich sług i niewolników, nic nie zmienia tu nawet fakt, że gady jasno dają do zrozumienia, że po śmierci nie zajmą się oni nikim innym niż swymi dziećmi. W odróżnieniu od Reptiliańskic gadów, z których każdy ma swą osobną świątynie, gady Tuscarian mają jedno wielkie miejsce kultu, czyli swą wielką piramidalną świątynie znajdującą się w Bakaresh, stolicy państwa. W mieście tym znajduje się także gigantyczne koloseum, w którym gady oglądają starcia gladiatorów, zarówno zawodowców jak i niewolników, są one bowiem zdania, że niezależnie od tego jaki ktoś ma status społeczny, należy go szanować jeśli potrafi wziąć swój los we własne ręce i nad nim zapanować. Z tego powodu w państwie pustynnych gadów panuje prawo, że każdy, niezależnie od rasy, pochodzenia czy wyznania, ma prawo dochodzić swego prawa do szacunku na arenie. Niewolnicy mogą w taki sposób wywalczyć sobie wolność, a wojownicy bogactwa i sławę. Jest to też dość uniwersalny sposób rozwiązywania konfliktów, jeśli ktoś czuje się oszukany, może po prostu wyzwać winowajce na pojedynek i dochodzić swych praw na arenie. Gadzia Domena Nie jest dokładnie powiedziane jak gady zdołały ja stworzyć i czy w ogóle jest ona ich dziełem, wiadomo jednak, że wszystkie Drakonidy, z całym swoim okrucieństwem i brutalnością troszczą się o swoje dzieci i o to co stanie się z nimi po śmierci. Z tego powodu stworzyły lub zagarnęły sobie domenę, do której obecnie trafiają dusze zarówno zmarłych Drakonidów jak i wszystkich pomniejszych gadów jakie zmarły lub poległy w ich służbie. Miejsce gdzie trafiają dusze gadów jest opisywane jako połączenie puszczy Reptilian z pustynią Tuscari. Gady mogą w niej całymi dniami siedzieć w głębokich strumieniach zimnej wody, lub wylegiwać się na potężnych kamieniach na które stale padają promienie stacjonarnego słońca, które świeci tylko w miejscach upatrzonych sobie przez gady. Reptilianie mogą zespokojem przemierzać tamtejsze lasy lub kryć się w głębokich jaskiniach, nie niepokojąc się o żadne ze swych zmartwień. Draknidy mówią jednak jasno, że do ich wymiaru trafić mogą jedynie ich dzieci czyli Raptilianie i Tuscarianie, podczas gdy wszystkie pozostałe rasy są pozostawione samym sobie i mogą sobie wierzyć w co chcą, chociaż rzecz jasna ofiary i modlitwy, są bardzo chętnie widziane i przyjmowane przez wielkie gady. Jednakże przeciwieństwie do Szaikan, panownie gadów nie mogą wezwać swych dzieci z zaświatów do walki. Jest to jedna z tych zdolności, których gady od zawsze zazdrościły smokom, jednak ponownie, nawet to nie mogło się równać z możliwością swobodnego wzbijania się w przestworza jakimi dysponowały smoki. Krasnoludzki Kamień Chociaż krasnoludy mają w Panteonie Dwunastu własne bóstwo, które ma im patronować ich ochraniać ich duszę od wszelkich zagrożeń po śmierci, znaczna część przedstawicieli tej rasy odrzuca wiarę w Niethafta, na rzecz Wiary w Kamień. Mówiąc "Kamień" krasnoludy mają tutaj na myśli fundament swych miast, z którym to mają łączyć się dusze wszystkich mieszkańców danego miasta po śmierci. Same dusze mają z kolei wzmacniać wytrzymałość strukturalną, nie tylko podstawy, na jakiej osadzone jest samo miasto, ale każdego budynku jaki został na nim wzniesiony, wliczając w to nawet mury i obwarowania wykute w krawędzi samej góry w jakiej mieści się miasto krasnoludów, a jakie służą krasnoludom do obrony przed zagrożeniami zewnętrznymi. Wiara w Kamień jest jedną z przyczyn, dla których krasnoludy tak niechętnie opuszczają swój dom, wierzą one bowiem, że jeśli ktoś przebywa na powierzchni zbyt długo, to traci kontakt z kamieniem i nie złączy się ze swymi przodkami po śmierci. Ile prawdy zawiera to stwierdzenie nie jest wiadomym, wiadomym jest jednak, że krasnoludy z Bramy Varanów swoje miasto zbudowali w sporej części na powierzchni, Wiara w Kamień jest u nich równie silna co wśród krasnoludów z Zimowego Blasku i podobnie jak u nich, wszystko wskazuje na to, że ich dusze rzeczywiście odchodzą do kamienia, na co dowodem ma być Pamięć Kamienia, oraz Duchy Kamienia, będące zjawiskami czysto magicznymi, które całkowicie bazują na energii duchowej. Wiara w Kamień i Kult Niethafta jest jedną z przyczyn dla których krasnoludy z Zimowego Blasku i Bramy Varanów niespecjalnie przepadają za swoimi kuzynami ze Zjednoczonych Marchii, którzy całkowicie porzucili wiarę przodków, na rzecz swego nowego boga. Sytuacja wygląda nieco lepiej w przypadku krasnoludów z Karak Gor Dum, chociaż i one powoli ulegały wpływom Panteonu Dwunastu, rozwój ich przemiany religijnej został jednak zatrzymany przez atak Cieni i wymuszenie zmiany ich systemu wierzeń. Z kolei w miejscach takich jak Zimowy Blask czy Brama Varanów, w Niethafta wierzą głównie krasnoludzcy kupcy, którzy zdecydowaną większość życia spędzają poza murami miast i na powierzchni wśród innych ras, siłą rzeczy tracąc kontakt z Kamieniem. Pamięć Kamienia Według Krasnoludów Kamień, zawsze domaga się sprawiedliwości, uznania dla tych, którzy zachowali się honorowo i kary dla tych, którzy dopuścili się zdrady i niesprawiedliwości. Służyć temu ma zjawisko zwane Pamięcią Kamienia. Jest to bardzo specyficzne zjawisko jakie samoistnie generuje sam kamień, polegające na tym, że duchy osób zamieszanych w jakąś sprawę, której konsekwencją najczęściej była śmierć przynajmniej jednego z zainteresowanych, same odtwarzają wydarzenie w miejscu zbrodni. W przełożeniu na nowoczesną technologię, można to nazwać nagraniem z miejsca zbrodni, tyle tylko że pojawiającym się samoistnie i trwającym tak długo, aż sprawiedliwości nie stanie się za dość. Najsławniejszym przypadkiem kiedy Pamięć Kamienia doprowadziła do oczyszczenia ponad dwustu nazwisk była Bitwa o Rozstaje. Krasnoludy żyją pod ziemią, nic więc dziwnego, że drążą oni swoje tunele, w których znajdują wszystkie swoje bogactwa, pod ziemią, często korzystając nie tylko ze wsparcia rzemieślników, górników i inżynierów, ale także wszelkiej maści skazańców, którzy odkupują swe winy wobec Krasnoludzkiego ludu i samego Kamienia swoją ciężką, niemalże niewolniczą pracą. Do bitwy o Rozstaje doszło, kiedy nie spodziewający się niczego krasnoludzcy górnicy przez przypadek natrafili na dziwną jaskinię. Jaskinia ta była bardzo nietypowa, wydrążona pionowo w górę i w dół, w całości porośnięta dziwnym białym osadem. Sam osad szybko okazał się być potężną pajęczyną, a jaskinia legowiskiem wielkich pająków, które w obronie swego domu natychmiast rzuciły się na krasnoludy. Doszło do zażartej bitwy, jednak strażników, którzy ochraniali zarówno górników jak i pilnowali więźniów, było stanowczo za mało aby stawić skuteczny opór pająkom, który umożliwiłby pozostałym krasnoludom ucieczkę i wtedy stało się coś, czego strażnicy zupełnie się nie spodziewali. Bez żadnych pancerzy poza górniczymi ochraniaczami na stopy głowy i palce, bez broni innej niż narzędzia górnicze i nieliczne egzemplarze broni podniesione z ciał poległych strażników, więźniowie rzucili się na pająki walcząc u boku krasnoludzkich wojowników, dając tym samym górnikom czas na zasypanie tunelu i bezpieczną ucieczkę. Jednakże, pozbawieni strażników górnicy i rzemieślnicy nigdy nie dotarli do Zimowego Blasku aby opowiedzieć historie o bohaterstwie swych towarzyszy. Górnicy postawili jednak przed tunelem znaki ostrzegawcze, przez co odkopano go ponownie dopiero pięćdziesiąt lat później, tym razem jednak z siłami gotowymi do walki z potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Po pająkach nie było już jednak śladu, podobnie zresztą jak po ciałach walczących, zostały tylko nieliczne egzemplarze broni i sprzętu górniczego, oraz Pamięć Kamienia, która z brutalną dokładnością ukazała krasnoludom przebieg całej bitwy, atak pająków, desperacką walkę strażników, nagły atak skazańców i ich śmierć, wszystkich, jednego po drugim, do ostatniego krasnoluda. Za swoje bohaterstwo skazańcy zostali odkupieni w oczach Kamienia i wpisani w poczet kasty wojowników. W trakcie zabezpieczania przedmiotów z pola bitwy przedstawiciele krasnoludzkiego uniwersytetu natrafili jednak na jedną bardzo ciekawą rzecz, egzemplarz broni, wykonanej z księżycowej stali, która w żadnym stopniu nie przypominała tej używanej przez krasnoludy, skąd wzięła się tam owa broń i do kogo należała, pozostaje nierozwiązaną zagadką. Duchy Kamienia Podczas gdy Pamięć Kamienia jest jedynie ukazaniem prawdziwej wersji przekłamanej historii, Duchy Kamienia są jego wolą, mogącą podjąć faktyczne działanie w świecie materialnym. Duchy Kamienia, to w najczęstszych przypadkach, zjawy przyjmujące postać krasnoludzkich wojowników. Takie zjawy zwykle pojawiają się wokół ważnych reliktów krasnoludzkiej kultury lub rzadziej jako kaci, kiedy zwykła Pamięć Kamienia nie wystarcza aby krasnoludy skazały osobę winną jakiegoś przewinienia. Najsławniejszym przypadkiem pierwszej sytuacji jest Obrona Grobu Wichromłota. Była to bitwa jaka wywiązała się między krasnoludami z Zimowego Blasku a hordą bestii z Nieznanych Krain. Będąc dokładniejszym, krasnoludy odnalazły dawno zapomniany grób lorda Wichromłota, legendarnego krasnoludzkiego wojownika, który według legendy w trakcie jednej bitwy samodzielnie pokonał trzy qunloqi, potężne bestie z Nieznanych Krain, często mierzące ponad trzy metry wzrostu i mogące jednym uderzeniem swych gigantycznych łap, zniszczyć zbroje płytową krasnoludzkiego wojownika. Krótko po tym jak krasnoludy odnalazły owy grób, pojawiła się horda bestii z Nieznanych Krain, które zmasakrowały obrońców grobu. Kiedy jednak kolejna krasnoludzka ekspedycja przybyła na miejsce, zastała nienaruszony grób, wokół którego warte pełniła armia duchów w zbrojach krasnoludów. Z kolei do sytuacji, w której duchy kamienia ukazały się jako kaci doszło na terenie Bramy Varanów, której ówczesny władca miasta, lord Dunholme, obawiając się że jego młodszy brat może pozbawić go władzy, dopuścił się zbrodni pozbawienia go życia w jednym z domów miasta, znajdującym się w miejskich slumsach. Sam dom został następnie zapieczętowany przez wysłanników władcy i zapomniany. Po kilkunastu latach okrutnych rządów, w których pojawiło się jeszcze kilkadziesiąt takich domów, wszystkie pieczęci je ochraniające zostały złamane, a w stronę pałacu władcy ruszyła spora grupa duchów. Nikt nie ośmielił się stanąć na drodze duchowego pochodu, który wymordował wszystkich wspólników władcy, a jego samego wywlókł na środek miasta, po czym rozerwał go żywcem na strzępy. Pomniejsze Bóstwa Fiary Przemierzając Fiarę, można na trafić na ogromną różnorodność pomniejszych bóstw, bożków i innych istot, będących obiektem kultu. Niektóre z tych stworzeń, to po prostu potężne inteligentne bestie, które wykorzystywały naiwność innych, aby móc spokojnie egzystować, pozostałe to w znakomitej większości demony, które zamiast krwawej rzezi pragną być wychwalanymi i obdarzanymi na różne sposoby, przez swych wyznawców. Zwłaszcza te drugie, lubią zaciekle bronić swych wyznawców przed wpływami innych kultur, często przez całe dziesięciolecia żywiąc się wiarą i emocjami jakie uwalniają przedstawiciele ich kultów, stając się niezwykle potężnymi istotami. Nie brakuje także istot, zarówno demonów jak i duchów, które stały się dość silne aby zyskać pełnie świadomości, które postanowiły zakląć swe istnienie w jakimś przedmiocie, stając się "bogami artefaktów". Ponieważ jednak liczba bóstw, bożków i wszelkiej maści innych istot byłaby zbyt długa, skupiam się jedynie na najciekawszych. Bogowie Pozorowani Tym terminem przyjęło się określać bogów, będących w rzeczywistości istotami śmiertelnymi tyle tylko, że takimi, które postanowiły żerować na naiwności wierzących. Rzecz jasna owi pozoranci, musieli być najpierw dość silni, aby przekonać do siebie ciemny lud. - Qxyra - Zwana także czerwoną boginią, jest tak naprawdę wampirzycą, która zdołała omamić i zmusić do służalczej uległości kilka enklaw na Bagnach Volitans. W utrzymywaniu swego kultu przy życiu często ucieka się do korzystania z uroku zwanego kontrolą krwi. Jest szczególnie łasa na ofiary z ludzi, których pożerała od najmłodszych lat swej egzystencji. Jej kultyści są oficjalnie poszukiwani w Imperium Volitans, w praktyce jednak władcy państwa lubią korzystać z jego usług, jako bezpiecznej i niezawodnej opcji pozbywania się przeciwników politycznych. - Mugwa - Niezwykle inteligentny goblin pochodzący ze Straceńczych Pól, który zdołał sobie podporządkować kilka klanów trolli udając boga. Mugwa osiągną to poprzez wyrzeźbienie sobie kamiennej statuy, którą umieścił w świętym miejscu jednego z klanów. Trolle początkowo chciały usunąć "dziwnego głaza", jednak wówczas ten zaczął mówić. Trolle natychmiast uznały to za jego znak boskości, a Mugwa nie musiał nawet sięgać po inne sztuczki, aby klan się go słuchał. Uznawał głównie ofiary z pożywienia, które brał jako zapłatę za udzielanie dobrych rad, na przykład taktyk jak pokonać wrogi klan. - Bjarne - Zdecydowanie najgroźniejszy i na szczęście nieżyjący już pozorant, który swego czasu wywołał wojnę w Zjednoczonych Marchiach. Bjarne był potężnym demonologiem, który zdołał przekonać ludzi, z pomocą nieznanych im mocy Czerwonej Hordy, że w jest boskim wysłannikiem Hirina i że może on zabrać skażone dusze do Mor Duine jeszcze za życia, gdzie zostaną przekute na nowo i oczyszczone. Naturalnie zgłosiło się do niego wiele osób, których dusze zwykle kończyły jako pożywka dla demonów Barga Gor, a ich ciała jako naczynia dla demonów. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a spora część populacji miast była w rzeczywistości demonami. Finalnie spisek wykryli rycerze Wghitlandu, których według legendy przestrzegła sama Tiara. Doszło wówczas do trwającego kilka lat, wyniszczającego konfliktu, który zakończył się zwycięstwem sił Marchii. - Kamienny Bóg - Ponownie "bóg" z wydrążonej w środku kamiennej figury, tym razem jednak pochodzący z Gór Skowytu. Kamienny Bóg, jest bóstwem wyznawanym przez klany zamieszkujące głównie zachodnią krawędź masywu, podobnie jak Mugwa udziela on dobrych rad i przepowiada przyszłość, w środku nie siedzi jednak goblin, a mag renegat z Elementaris, który w ten sposób znalazł metodę, dzięki której bez zbędnego zwracania na siebie uwagi, może spokojnie egzystować w obecności klanów. Kiedyś niechcący wywołał potężny rajd urgali, który ciągnął się od Zimowego Blasku po Norimar, mag zapragnął bowiem odrobiny kontaktu z kobiecym ciałem, problem był taki, że zażyczył sobie kobietę z cywilizowanego terenu, a nie przedstawicielkę barbarzyńskich klanów. W rezultacie klany urgali zniszczyły kilkanaście wiosek Żelaznych Sokołów, które pamiętają im to do dnia dzisiejszego, głównie dlatego że urgale zniszczyły je na krótko przed zbiorami, narażając państwo na głód. Pomniejsi Bogowie Tym terminem przyjęło się określać istoty nieśmiertelne, najczęściej takie, które już umarły i powróciły, albo takie które nigdy nie żyły w świecie materialnym, na przykład demony. - Belial - Chyba najlepiej ze wszystkich, znaną jest historia Beliala, demona, który postanowił zakpić z boskości. Podczas gdy Asakku, z całą swoją mocą i wpływami, mógł spokojnie uchodzić za istotę boską na terenach Fiary, Belial praktycznie nigdy nie zamanifestował swej obecności na wyspie, poza jedną sytuacją. Swego czasu jego głos zaczął nękać niewolników magów z Elementaris. Belial swą mocą, podsycał gniew i nienawiść w służących magów. W końcu, zaczął on namawiać sługi do buntu przeciwko swym panom, obiecując, że w dniu próby stanie on u ich boku, jeśli ci złożą mu przysięgę na wierność. Podjudzani niewolnicy, w końcu ulegli namowom i stanęli do walki z magami. Naturalnie, nieuzbrojeni, słabi i nieprzygotowani nie mieli szans w walce z elitarnymi strażnikami miasta i samymi magami miotającymi potężne zaklęcia. Tamtego dnia, w dniu swojej rzezi, niewolnicy usłyszeli jednie potworny śmiech, który odbijał się echem w ich głowach, do chwili w której ich dusze nie powędrowały do Piekła, w paszczę samego demona. - Elder - Potężny Ent zamieszkujący Wieczną Puszczę, który mieszkającym w niej elfom przedstawił się jako wysłannik samej Elen. W zasadzie nie istnieją podstawy by nie wierzyć w to, że bogini natury w podzięce za wierność wysłała elfom potężnego strażnika, by u ich boku walczył z wszelkiej maści zagrożeniami. Elder miał własny kult elfich wyznawców, którzy oddawali mu niemal taką samą cześć jak samej Elen. Finalnie został unicestwiony w trakcie zjednoczenia elfów z Cieniami. Nie domagał się żadnych ofiar, pilnował jedynie by elfy dbały o las. - Fang - Potężny demon z Morza Traw, czczony przez zdecydowaną większość istot jakie żyją na terenach wiecznie zielonych równin. Fang, zwany także "ognistą czaszką" i "ogniem otchłani" jest patronem szamanów i wszelkich osób posługujących się magią. Jest on w stanie zsyłać na swych wyznawców wizje, ucząc ich w ten sposób potężnych zaklęć. Co więcej, jeśli zaoferuje mu się odpowiednio dużą ofiarę, osobiście wkracza na pole bitwy, aby opowiedzieć się po stronie która go wezwała. W ten sposób Morze Traw już kilkukrotnie utrzymało swoją niezależność, kiedy ktoś usiłował ją podbić. Bogowie Przedmiotów Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, są to wszelkiej maści istoty, które postanowiły zamieszkać w najróżniejszych przedmiotach, zwykle są to narzędzia mordu, jak miecze, topory, łuki czy włócznie, zdarzają się jednak przypadki niezwykle nietypowe i łamiące wszelkie reguły, jak chociażby... krzesło. - Isu - Pochodzący z państwa Kumihan, Isu był, a właściwie to jest, demonem, który to postanowił zamieszkać w krześle. Isu miał bardzo prostą taktykę działania, odczytywał myśli najsilniejszej duszy, jaka stawała na jego drodze, a następnie upodabniał się kształtem do jej gustów, stając się jej krzesłem idealnym. Kiedy taka osoba siadała na owym krześle, to zaczynało bardzo powoli, ale nieubłaganie wysysać z niej energie życiową. Przy okazji demon mącił lisom w głowach, zsyłając różne wizje i nocne mary. Kiedy dana osoba umierała, krzesło po prostu się ulatniało i pojawiało się gdzie indziej, z innym wyglądem i w innym miejscu. Isu został odkryty przez kapłankę Kumiho, której Zenko wyczuł, że ktoś usiłuje skrzywdzić jego panią. Krzesło zostało zabrane do katakumb pod ową świątynią i spoczywa tam do dziś. - Gazaratch - zwany także Bogiem Miecza, na uwagę zasługuje ze względu na fakt, gdzie zaczął on swoją karierę. Według legend demon ten został zamknięty w mieczu po tym jak usiłował zabić przywódcę kręgu magów Elementaris, jego ofiara była jednak znacznie silniejsza niż demon się spodziewał. Potężny czarownik zamknął demona w zaklętym ostrzu i przez długi czas korzystał z mocy istoty aby wspomagać się na polu walki. Tak było do czasu aż owy nieznany już historii mag spotkał godnego siebie przeciwnika w postaci wampirzego lorda zwanego Reptanem Saptende. Wampir zabił swego oponenta, a następnie podarował zdobyczny miecz jednemu ze swoich synów. Nieobyty z mocami artefaktu młodszy wampir szybko zaczął poddawać się wpływowi demona. Ta początkowo przyjacielska istota, często wspierająca wampira w walce swymi mocami szybko nauczyła się, jak czerpać moc życiową z zabijanych przez wampira przeciwników. Wcześniej mag pilnował aby demon za nic nie mógł skonsumować pochłanianej energii istot żywych, bez niego jednak demon szybko poradził sobie z barierami runicznymi nałożonymi na ostrze. Reptanem co prawda wiedział, że broń jaką daje synowi jest zaklęta, nie miał jednak pojęcia, że wewnątrz siedzi demon, który z każdą kolejną ofiarą wciąż młodego, w porównaniu do swych pobratymców, wampira staje się co raz silniejszy. W końcu Gazaratch miał dość mocy by całkowicie zawładnąć ciałem swego właściciela, a następnie udał się na łupieżczy rajd po Fiarze, który trwa nieprzerwanie do dziś. Podsumowanie Fiara oferuje ogrom mniejszych i większych bóstw, bogów, bożków i innych istot, wszystkie je łączy jednak jeden cel. Nie ważne jak bezwzględne, okrutne i krwiożercze będzie dane bóstwo, niemalże wszystkie one, nawet te najbardziej szlachetne, a przynajmniej te, które takowe udają, żerują na strachu istot Fiary, na strachu przed śmiercią i obawie związaną z zaświatami. Nie ma się jednak czemu dziwić, kiedy śmierć czyha na każdym kroku, a wiele spośród morderczych istot Fiary, potrafi pożerać dusze swych ofiar, każdy chce czuć się bezpiecznie, wobec czego będzie wierzył w siłę, jaka obiecała chronić jego i jego przodków oraz potomków, nawet jeśli jego bóstwo nie odzywało się od tysiąca lat.Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny